Hi, I'm a Pokemon, and I'm a Digimon
by comicfan616
Summary: Two characters from the differing franchises will talk to each other about the opposing franchise. Hoo boy. Warning: here there be spoilers.
1. Round 1

**Yo, everyone. I thought I'd try something different and do a little nonsensical stuff. This was inspired by the YouTube series "I'm a Marvel... and I'm a DC" (which in turn was inspired by a line of Mac/PC commercials [or so I hear]). The premise is simple (for those who haven't seen this series): one character from each franchise will take shots at each other and their respective franchise.**

**WARNING: All our characters have been infected with a strange virus known as OOC. There appear to be no physical effects, but they will act oddly from time to time. Hopefully this behavior will go unnoticed. (And if you believe that, I also have this pig with wings...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, or I'm a Marvel/DC (so if ItsJustSomeRandomGuy [the creator of said series] is reading this, please don't sue.)**

**ASH:** Hi. I'm a Pokémon.

**TAI:** And I'm a Digimon. Boy, fourteen seasons and they still use you?

**A:** What's wrong with that?

**T:** Well, you'd think after more than ten seasons, they would have replaced you.

**A:** Maybe that's why our show's more popular, because you guys can't use the same characters for more than two seasons.

**T:** At least we age when we do reappear. You were introduced as ten years old, and thirteen seasons later, you're still ten.

**A:** It's common for some kid's cartoon series.

**T: **Does that mean we weren't a kid's show?

**A:** Hmm. Well, now that you mention it, in the first season alone you had plenty of bathroom scenes, and the dubbing team had to cut out so many fight scenes that were "too graphic."

**T: **Okay, I brought that one on myself.

**A: **But back to me being used more often, it gives the show more recognition. I doubt people could pick you out of a lineup easily, let alone everyone else.

**T: **Hey, how about we talk about what makes our show better: a fight between good and evil. All you do is fight for pleasure and glory.

**A: **Hey, we fight evil too. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Plasma—ho boy, were they nutcases. And we did save the world a few times.

**T: **Really? Maybe you could tell me about those times over a drink.

**A:** What kind of drink?

**T: **Just soda.

**A:** You sure you don't mean sake?

**T: **Ergh! You just had to mention that!

**A: **The original show has a reference almost every season. But of course it's always soda, milk, an energy drink… wasn't it also Tabasco sauce in one episode?

**T: **What are we supposed to do? Promote alcoholism? Besides, you guys aren't exactly "family friendly" in the raw version either.

**A: **And by that you mean…?

**T: **Kojiro and one of his beach disguises. And don't get me started on that Porygon.

**A: **One time! One time it happens and we never hear the end of it!

**T: **And then there's Jynx—

**A: **That argument doesn't hold water and you know it!

**T:** *sighs* Let's face it; the Japanese versions are definitely not kind to the both of us. Now that I think about it, the only _real_ difference between our shows is us.

**A:** Yeah, they use me too much, and they don't use you enough.

**T: **Come on, let's get those drinks.

**A: **I'll just take the soda.

**T: **You crack that joke one more time…

**First attempt at this, I swear. So those of you with torches, stay away.**

**Anyway, this will be ongoing. Although I have other ideas for future installments, it wouldn't hurt to have a little back-up post a review or PM me and give me your ideas: characters, topics, bad jokes, whatever you have, just send them in.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	2. Round 2

**PIKACHU:** Pika-Pikachu. [Hi, I'm a Pokémon.]

**AGUMON: **And I'm a Digimon. What's the matter; can't you talk?

**P:** [All Pokémon communicate through a series of grunts, chirps, roars, or, more commonly, combinations of the syllables that make up our names. Just look at the subtitles.]

**A:** That must make it hard for humans to understand you.

**P:** [It's all about the bond me and Ash share. As for other humans, we Pokémon try to get our message across in other ways. Besides, if all Pokémon could talk, we wouldn't have half the episodes we do.]

**A:** Sure, whatever you say.

**P:** [Anyway, my main attack is Thunderbolt.]

**A:** My main attack is Pepper Breath.

**P:** *tries to stifle laughter* [Pepper Breath? Really? That must make you a hit at fiestas.]

**A:** You should hear my Japanese attack: Baby Flame. I mean, do I really look that young? I already had two forms previous to this one, and out of all these forms, Botamon's the baby. Actually, they're not supposed to be called babies; they're Fresh form Digimon.

**P:** [I can sympathize with your evolutionary chain. I myself evolved from a Pichu, but it wasn't even introduced until the next generation.]

**A:** That's weird.

**P:** [It happens every few years.]

**A:** Speaking of evolution, why haven't you evolved yet? I'm pretty sure I heard there was one more form you could use.

**P**: [Well, unlike Digimon, we don't change back to our previous form after battle. And I kind of like being this way. Besides, I'm still powerful enough to take on a Rhydon!]

**A:** I'll just assume you're saying that's a strong Pokémon, because I have no idea what you're talking about.

**P: **[Because you can't understand my language?]

**A: **Never mind. But how do you handle much stronger Pokémon?

**P:** [Like I said, I'm already stronger than most others. And if I'm at a huge disadvantage, Ash has other Pokémon that could handle the job better.]

**A:** Kinda like me, Tai, and all the other Digi-Destined and their Digimon. If one attack doesn't work out, we at least have seven or even ten other ideas.

**P:** [Maybe, but our trainers can have six Pokémon at once. And since we have three characters, you do the math and that equals 18 max, plus whatever new characters we happen to run into in each episode.]

**A:** …You don't have to show off like that.

**Remember to send in those ideas, folks.**

**~CF**


	3. Round 3

**Hey there, Poke- and/or Digi-fans. I should warn you now; if you are easily offended by even light shipping, don't read this chapter. This is proably one of the more risque things I've written (it's not that bad, but still...). It also explains my personal feelings about shipping in general.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I were doing this on YouTube, I own neither the franchises nor the idea for this; that credit goes to ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. If I did, this chapter would probably never get past the censors. The ideas for this chapter came from digigirl1995 (but don't blame her).**

**MISTY:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**SORA:** And I'm a Digimon.

**M:** So you're the main girl of the group, huh?

**S:** Sort of. I was the first girl introduced, but Mimi was also there. And Kari joined us in mid-season.

**M:** Boy, are you lucky. Every main girl we get just replaces the last one.

**S:** Hey, we get replacements in our show. Granted it's never the same team twice and they're all different universes anyway—

**M:** If this is how you make me feel better, it isn't really working.

**S:** Well, that's not my job in this segment is it? We're supposed to get under each other's skin. So now would probably be the best time to mention all those shipping theories.

**M:** Oh, please don't.

**S:** I doubt none of the characters in your entire franchise have been untouched by you in some form or another. Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracy, Rudy; and that's just for straight romances.

**M:** Please don't mention the rest. We want to preserve the rating we have for this thing. Besides, you're not exactly innocent either.

**S:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**M:** How about Tai? And Matt? And if we were to go farther than that, I even saw this one fic that had you paired with—_(has mouth shut by Sora)_

**S:** Well, if that isn't hypocritical of you. I can't mention all the others you've been with, but you can? _(Lets go)_

**M:** Well, if I can't mention that, I can at least talk about your dedicated fans. And by that I mean Taiora fans. You're still being paired with Tai even though you were officially hooked up with Matt at the end.

**S:** That's just the work of some angry fanboys who won't accept canon like they should. I mean, I'm not the only victim; plenty of other fandoms have at least one.

**M:** Thankfully, I'm not that character in my own.

**S:** Nope, you're just a certain character who, if we weren't so worried about our age rating, I would be so bold as to call a certain "S" word.

**M:** You know, I don't even know why we get paired up as we do. I mean does getting your bike trashed by a kid's Pikachu really count as an excuse for love?

**S:** Your bike was destroyed. And I thought I overreacted about a stupid hairpin. _(Notices Misty's look) _Don't ask.

**M:** _(sighs)_ Come on. Let's go for a walk. With all this frustration, we could use the fresh air.

**S:** Good idea.

**M:** Just don't try to kiss me.

**S:** And tick even more Taiora fans? I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, you've already got more girlfriends than we've got lead characters.

**M:** THAT'S IT! GYARADOS!

**S:** Oh man, I knew I should have brought Biyomon with me! _(runs)_

**You have been warned.**

**~CF**


	4. Round 4

**Okay, Storm Dragon Wolf Princess asked for a villain talk. So, sit back, relax, and watch the self-proclaimed diva take on the spider-lady. Hope you like it, Storm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon. I only own the use of these words. With any luck, if the people who do own these franchises are reading this, they won't kill me.**

**BTW, for this chapter, picture one in white and the other as human. You'll get it when you start reading.**

**JESSIE:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**ARUKENIMON: **And I'm a Digimon.

**J:** Wait, your name's *struggles to pronounce* Ar-u-ken-i-mon? With a name that strange, you might as well be a Digimon.

*Arukenimon transforms into her Digimon form*

**J:** Eek! I was just kidding!

**A:** Keep this in mind. *Transforms to human form* Shall we get started already?

**J:** Uh, right. Ahem. My teammates and I work for an evil organization called Team Rocket.

**A:** My master created me and my partner by turning his own DNA into data.

**J:** My specialty throughout the series is poison- and bug-type Pokémon, with some instances of psychic.

**A:** I pretty much _am_ a bug who also happens to be poisonous, as well as a kind of witch.

**J:** So I saw. Our goal as members of Team Rocket is world domination.

**A:** My master's goal was to enter the Digital World, and he used us to weaken the barrier between the two worlds.

**J:** My partners and I have appeared in every season thus far, absent for only the first episode.

**A:** My partner and I only appeared in the second half of the second season.

**J:** There's a shocker.

**A:** At least I was a threat in that time. Not only am I an actual Digimon, but I can create pseudo-Digimon by using my own hair.

**J:** So we were comic relief for the first thirteen seasons. We still had our moments. And, if you'd bother to look at a TV screen, you'd know that we're now in the big leagues, complete with official uniforms and everything.

**A:** But all you want is to take over the world. Other villains in your show have tried to alter it, even destroy it. We tried to break the barrier between the two worlds; do you have any idea of the damage that would have caused?

**J:** And what do you get for your reward? Total annihilation. Sounds like a good deal if you ask me.

**A:** Okay, so that may have upset some folks, but we were trying to show how evil the villain was.

**J:** A villain you basically reused from the previous season. Do your people have no originality?

**A:** Now there's the pot calling the kettle black. You reuse the same storylines all the time.

**J:** Maybe that's what's kept me and any team going for so long, Ms. One-time use.

**A:** *transforms* You're going to wish you didn't say that.

**J:** Uh, I just remembered, I have to be… uh… anywhere but here. I'm blasting off again! *runs*

**A:** You will when I'm through with you! Spider Thread! *Jessie screams offscreen*

**Uh, yeah. Let's leave these two ladies to their... mauling, and call it a chapter. So, send in your stuff: which characters do you want to see; what do you want them to talk about; what bad jokes do you want them to make; I don't care, just send them in, I'll try to make them work.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	5. Round 5

**Okay now for something different. Okay not **_**too**_** different, but enough to be recognized if you watched **_**Digimon**_** past Season 2. That's right, I'm bringing in characters from other seasons, not just the ones with continuity.**

**Okay, so that's not too big of a deal; but if you've noticed, the furthest I went was to season 2 characters. This is a big step for me, so let me have my moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. So stop asking me for Satoshi Tajiri's autograph; I've never even seen the man on photo.**

**MAY: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**RIKA:** And I'm a Digimon.

**M:** I was introduced for a new generation of Pokémon fans.

**R:** The same can be said for me.

**M:** My goal is to be a Top Coordinator for Pokémon Contests.

**R:** My goal is to be the strongest Tamer.

**M:** Just out of curiosity, is that any different from being a Digi-Destined?

**R:** Not really, just that there's no special reason for being chosen.

**M:** Oh, okay. Anyway, when I first started out, I was afraid of Pokémon.

**R:** When I first started out, I thought Digimon were nothing more than chunks of data whose only purpose was to fight.

**M:** *gasps* How could you possibly think that?

**R:** Your creatures live in the world with you. Our creatures live in computers. Hard to feel empathy with them when they live in another world. Besides, it's not like Renamon objected to that idea. And I eventually came around.

**M:** You know, our show has plenty of people like you who think Pokémon aren't good for anything but fighting.

**R:** Are they main characters? *pause* Didn't think so. I swear, if you looked up happy-go-lucky in the dictionary, you'd find your picture next to it.

**M:** At least "happy-go-lucky' seems to work for a kids' show. Your season has been called the darkest one, from what I hear. And despite what people may think, darker is not always better.

**R:** Then explain why your show is considered terrible by some fans.

M: They just prefer the games and think the show is too "kiddy." *Rika smiles smugly* But what do they expect? It's a "kids' show," after all. Please note the quotation marks. Your season has so many dark themes, I'd be surprised to hear that some kids under ten years actually stuck around to see the finale.

**R:** Why did they put us together, anyway? Anyone can see that we're way too different from each other, even non-fans.

**M:** Yeah: I'm cheerful, you're moody; I go for grace with my Pokémon, you go for the enemy's destruction; I'm cautionary, you jump into battle without thinking…

**R:** Hey, don't compare me to Goggle-Head.

**TAKATO:** Come on, Rika. You know it's true.

**R:** Who let you in here? This is my turn!

**T:** You know that you would always pick a fight with any Digimon you found no matter what they were doing. Heck, you even attacked me and Guilmon because we were right there.

**R:** Just get out of here. I'm still not done with Ms. Life-is-Supposed-to-Be-Perfect.

**M:** I never said it was. But if you would tone down the darkness a bit, both for your show and you, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place.

**R:** And if you started getting a bit more serious, people might actually watch your show.

**M:** People still watch it. In fact, if more people watched your show, whether it was your season or not, you might be watching _Xros Wars_ in English at 3:30 today.

**R:** I'm not even in that one!

**M:** You're right; you're only in one season, just like everybody else after season two.

**R:** That's it! I'm going to have a talk with the guys who run your side and tell them to stop bringing that up! *storms out of the room*

**M:** Uh-oh. They'd better watch out

**"Uh-oh" is right. I think that's my cue leave it at that for now. So, before Rika gets here...**

**This is CF sign-**

**Renamon: Diamond Storm!**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! (girly scream)**

**Edit: I've gotten two reviews about this, so I figure I should address it now. I am aware that Rika did show up in the latter part of the Digimon Hunters season, which is a continuation of Xros Wars. However, when I first posted this, Xros Wars had not even gotten past the Death Generals arc. So to anyone out there who feels they should correct me, don't. The only other way to fix this is to delete the chapter. And I doubt you want that. ;)**


	6. Round 6

**Hey, everyone. Yes, I'm still alive. Yeah, you'd think a Diamond Storm attack would take only a few days to heal. Anyway, let's let the kids have a shot at each other (_pot_ shot, that is).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these guys, partly because I couldn't get in touch with the creators. Yeah, e-mail only works best if you know the address.**

**MAX:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**TOMMY:** And I'm a Digimon.

**M:** I'm the youngest main character in my series.

**T:** I'm the youngest main character in my season.

**M:** I'm considered the brainiac and the stereotypical bratty little brother.

**T:** Before the series started, I was the spoiled child, something only my big brother could see. I was also the most vulnerable to bullying.

**M:** I'd bring up my preferred Pokémon, but as of now, I don't have one, since I'm too young. But I have gotten a lot of theories about how that Ralts I met will be one of my first. I guess it's justified.

**T:** Including me, none of the humans in _Frontier_ have Digimon partners. Instead, we fuse with the spirits of legendary warrior Digimon. My spirit is Kumemon, Warrior of Ice.

**M:** No partners? Then how come I keep seeing two Digimon with you guys?

**T:** Bokomon and Neemon? They're more of our guides than actual fighters. That and comic relief. Besides, if I were you, I wouldn't talk about not having partners. You said it yourself…

**M:** Just because I don't have any Pokémon doesn't mean I'm not useful. I'm the team's navigator, May's voice of reason, and Brock's girl repellent.

**T:** What?

**M:** Well, Brock tends to flirt with everyone, so it's my job to pull him away from that. Literally.

**T:** Should a kid like you even be exposed to that?

**M:** Yeah, like you and the other Digimon characters are one to talk. It wasn't that dirty. More comedic, really, but still annoying in its own way.

**T:** Well, if that's the most you do, why did they add you in the first place?

**M:** Maybe because our show is a kids' show and they needed more of the "kid" aspect. Besides, I'm pretty sure it helped with May's character development. Nothing says, "I'm a well-rounded character," like being an older sibling.

**T:** So basically, you're just there to be the sidekick?

**M:** And I suppose you're a stand-alone character? Even your Digimon form is small. That can't be good for solo battles.

**T:** Well, at least I actually fight. Whenever you do get to battle, you just pull out all the supportive moves. You don't even call out a simple tackle. Anyone knows that you have to actually hurt your opponent to win, Mr. Brainiac.

**M:** Maybe if the writers gave me more time, I would have won.

**T:** At the rate you were going, you could've gone a whole season without attacking offensively.

**M:** Well, even if I didn't get to battle that often, I at least gave the show some new blood: seeing the world through a child's eyes.

**T:** Yeah, and when your season ended, they got rid of you for… Wait, when you left, nobody else took your place. At least in our show, there's a little kid in every team. What does that say about your show?

**M:** That Dawn's character development was best seen in the contests, not a sibling?

*pause*

**T:** Yeah, I'm not sure if "doesn't need a sibling" helps your case or just hurts it more.

**M:** You're lucky I don't have a Pokémon yet.

**Get ready for something special next chapter. You will never believe it.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	7. Round 7

**Hey, Digi and Poke fans (or haters, depending on which side you root for). Like I said, I promised something special this chapter, and here it is: (fanfare) Video Games!**

**We all know that both Pokemon and Digimon are more than just the animes. To get a better view, we now turn to the gaming worlds of both. So, let's turn on that handheld, press START, and...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these. I mean, would I need to look this stuff up online if I did? And I still think I messed up.**

**RED: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**RYO: **And I'm a Digimon.

**Red:** I was the first main character in the main series Pokémon games.

**Ryo:** I'm one of the more well known game characters.

**Red: **Wait, Digimon had a video game franchise?

**Ryo:** Why the look of surprise? Technically, Digimon started out as a video game.

**Red:** I don't think a virtual pet counts as a game.

**Ryo:** You could still battle with them.

**Red:** Whatever. Anyway, my first Pokémon can be one of three Pokémon, but I suppose we could say that my official Pokémon was a Pikachu caught by Professor Oak.

**Ryo:** When I started out, I was able to use Digimon that actually belonged to the Digi-Destined of the first season. Later on, Cyberdramon became my official partner.

**Red:** Hold it, your games actually tie in to the first season?

**Ryo:** The first one did. My next few games tie in to the second and third seasons. I also appeared in the _02_ and _Tamers_ animes_._ Must make you jealous that you only got a counterpart for the anime and mangas, huh

**Red:** Well, I guess that makes… Wait. Second _and_ third seasons? I thought nothing after season two was connected.

**Ryo:** I was waiting for you to catch on. After what Rika told us about you guys bringing it up every third sentence (her words), we found a way to counteract it. At the end of my third game, I crossed dimensions from _Adventure_ into the _Tamers _world.

**Red:** Weird.

**Ryo:** I'll tell you what's weird: your voice.

**Red:** What about it?

**Ryo:** Well, for starters, that it existed. You never talk, even in your sequels where you're an opponent. There, it's just a few dots.

**Red:** It's called being a silent protagonist, a common thing in video games. Maybe you should try it some time.

**Ryo:** You kidding? Whether it's the games or the show, Digimon is story-driven. Me being silent would just ruin it.

**Red:** I meant be silent right now. *pauses for effect* But we're story-driven as well. Have you picked up the new games?

**Ryo:** Yeah. _Pokémon Black and White._ What is that? A game that takes place when movies weren't colored yet?

**Red:** Right. We should have called it _Pokémon Trainers_ to match your _Digimon Tamers,_ even though there's only one. Seriously, how much self-esteem do you have to lose before you call your game by the name of a TV series? Don't you know that that never works well?

**Ryo:** Actually, we named the show after the games.

**Red:** And, if I recall, you didn't make too many appearances in that. Not even half a season's worth.

**Ryo:** Hey, how about you do what you do best: shut up!

**Red:** Or what?

**Ryo:** Let's just say today is not Cyberdramon's best day, and he's pretty nasty on those days too.

**Red:** Two words: Mew two.

*The two face off*

**Okay, no injuries for this narrator. I just got back from the FFDotNet hospital (Perfect for those times when dangerous characters just can't seem to stay away from the fourth wall. Call 1-800-FAN-FIC1.). Anyway, next time, another 'mon talk (Well, one of them talks anyway).**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	8. Round 8

**So, it's been a while since we had actual Pokemon and Digimon talking. So here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned here, or anyone else in these franchises, for that matter.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be cowering under my desk.**

**PIPLUP:** Pip? Piplup? [What's wrong with him?]

**RENAMON: **It's a long story.

**CF: AND PAINFUL!**

**P:** [Ooookay. Let's just get started.] *clears throat* Pip-piplup. [Hi, I'm a Pokémon.]

**R:**And I am a Digimon, obviously.

**P:** [I was my trainer's first Pokémon.]

**R:** Although Rika was pressured by many Digimon to become their tamer, she ultimately chose me to be her partner.

**P:** [My trainer wants to be a Top Coordinator.]

**R:** You too? Ugh, why do we always get the weird ones?

**P:** *glaring* [I beg your pardon?]

**R:** Rika already had to talk to another so-called coordinator. Why would you even have such a useless competition?

**P:** [Hey, that's my livelihood you're insulting. Besides, it's good for character development. And it's nice to have something that _isn't_ a life-or-death match.]

**R:** Not that you ever have any example of those.

**P:** [Have you even seen our movies? If we're not fighting for our lives, it's only because we don't know we're in danger yet.]

**R:** The movies perhaps, but what about in the actual series?

**P:** [Let's see, the final battle against Team Galactic?]

**R:** That wasn't a battle. That was a connect-your-heart moment and a virtual suicide by the leader.

**P:** [Yeah, kinda sounds like your show.]

**R:** What?

**P:** [Well, not the content, but the tone certainly fits.]

**R:** At least our show is more realistic and believable.

**P:** [Said the large talking fox who partners with a dinosaur and a rabbit-dog hybrid and fights things like a giant pig, a multi-headed snake, and a demon on a motorcycle.]

**R:** I'd love to see you try that sometime. Of course, unless you evolve, you won't stand much of a chance.

**P:** [It's always evolution with you guys, isn't it? And from what I hear, you're the worst case. You would try to do that "Digivolve" thing by fighting everyone you saw and, in the process, you gave us guys who don't need it a bad name.]

**R:** You do realize that your franchise emphasizes evolution as a way to get stronger.

**P:** [It also admits that it's not always the solution. Did you see how quick I was able to learn Hydro Pump? It would have taken me forever if I had evolved.]

**R:** I'm sure the writers would have come up with something. As for me, I'll favor Digivolution.

**P:** [Yeah, 'cause you're so weak without it, am I right?] *Renamon picks him up*

**R:** Watch what you say about me being weak. Besides, you barely reach my knee, so what do you know about strength?

**P:** [Please. I could still take you down with one Bubblebeam.]

**R:** Pride may get you far in your show, but boasting doesn't work against me.

**P:** [Of course not. After all, Kyubimon doesn't lose to anyone. I'd say "Renamon," but…]

**R:** You're asking for it.

**Sheesh, why does everyone have to fight? I gotta talk to the head coaches about this. Anyway, we'll just leave it there, and I'll just leave before Renamon decides hurt somebody.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	9. Round 9

**Let me tell you, with these two franchises, you have a lot of girls to chose from. Here are two more.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon: not mine. Digimon: not mine. The idea for this chapter: also not mine; that honor belongs to Atrum Ferox. The only thing I own is this story in general.**

**DAWN:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**KARI:** And I'm a Digimon.

**D:** I'm a Pokémon Coordinator and the daughter of a Top Coordinator.

**K:** I'm one of the original Digi-Destined, sister to Tai, and bearer of the Crest of Light, which makes sense seeing as how my Japanese name is Hikari, the word for "light."

**D:** Really? What a coincidence; my name in Japan is also Hikari.

**K:** Really? *looks at Dawn and thinks hard*

**D:** Is something wrong?

**K:** Not really. It's just that I think of your character and I don't really see it.

**D:** See what?

**K:** Your reason for being named like that.

**D:** Maybe it's because of my cheerful personality.

**K:** Um, didn't you enter a sort of state of depression after you lost two consecutive contests in the first round? Because if that's cheerful, I'd hate to see what actual depressed looks like.

**D:** Hmph. At least they kept the concept for my name when I went overseas.

**K:** What are you talking about?

**D:** You said it yourself; "hikari" is the Japanese word for "light." "Dawn" refers to the first light of the day, an obvious reference to me being a new trainer and coordinator full of hope. When your name was dubbed, they just kept the last two syllables.

**K:** The writers wanted the names to sound Japanese without sounding to corny.

**D:** You mean "Matt," "T.K.," "Davis," and "Cody" are Japanese-sounding names? And that's just from your seasons.

**K:** Our target was a younger audience; you can't give everyone a foreign name because it alienates them.

**D:** Maybe that's why _we're_ given names that fit the culture of whatever country we happen to be shown in.

**K:** Okay, so in what state do people name their kids "Ash." That's not a name, that's what Greymon makes when he's through with the enemy.

**D:** Have you seen his Pikachu? My poor bike is pretty much nothing but ash. Plus it rhymes with "rash" or "brash," both of which can describe him easily. Actually, now that I think about it, all our names are relevant in some way. Aside from you, all your characters are just given whatever name came to the creators' minds, even the Japanese names.

**K:** You know what amazes me?

**D:** What?

**K:** How we've managed to get this far on the topic of names without talking about any "serious" stuff like story, character development, even the creatures our franchises are named after. Heck, I'm surprised I didn't bring up your skirt.

**D:** What?

**K:** Well, you have to admit, even one of the one-shot characters from the last season said it was too small.

**D:** I'd dignify that with a response, but then we'd be going into "non-serious" stuff again.

**K:** Forget this. We're not getting anywhere with this one.

**D:** That's probably the only thing that we can agree on, aside from "Our names are Hikari."

**K:** Please, just don't bring it up again.

**In the words of Stan Lee, "'Nuff said." Nothing to say here.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	10. Round 10

**Whoo! New record for _any_ of my stories! Two uploads in one day! And BTW, the prologues in Action Anime Brawl (my first story) don't count because I had those written for a long time, before I even considered this site. I should get back to work on that. Hey, you know what? You didn't come to read about my tendency to fail at life; you came to read about Pokemon and Digimon ripping each other to pieces. You sure you don't to hear about me failing? Fine.**

**Admittedly, this chapter has been a long time coming. Digigirl1995 wanted me to do a talk with Brock and either Izzy or Joe. I figured Joe had more in common since they're both doctors. So, with that.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Digimon belongs to Toei. At least, that's the way I figure it. They belong to someone, alright? Just not me.**

**Warning: Some of the material for this chapter may be inappropriate for younger audiences. That's all you need to know.**

**BROCK: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**JOE: **And I'm a Digimon.

**B:** My specialty is Rock type Pokémon, but I'm known to train any type.

**J:** My Digimon partner is Gomamon, a seal-like Digimon.

**B:** My goal is to be the world's best Pokémon Breeder.

**J:** Breeding? Wow, I knew you eventually decided to work in one of those Pokémon Centers, but I didn't think you wanted to go that far.

**B:** Not that kind of breeding. In the anime, Pokémon Breeding refers to raising a Pokémon, no matter what stage of life they're in.

**J:** Still sounds pretty questionable to me.

**B:** This from the guy who was virtually naked in the eighth episode?

**J:** Hey, cool it! I had a towel, and it was just in the bathroom.

**B:** Yeah, out of how many others in that entire season?

**J:** Well at least we weren't trying to "get it on" with anyone. You've had so many crushes, I'm surprised you never made one innuendo.

**B:** It's comic relief. Hopeless romances are great for a kids' series. They don't rule out the possibility, yet still keep it so kids don't have to close their eyes in disgust the entire time.

**J:** Yeah, I'm sure getting your ear pulled or being injected with poison is a much better option. It's a wonder you're still alive after all this time.

**B:** At least I wasn't as annoying as you. You claimed to have so many allergies, I bet you had your own section at the pharmacy.

**J:** So what if I was annoying? At least the writers didn't get rid of me in the second season.

**B:** That was more of a racial issue than anything else. After all those rumors about Jynx, the guys in Japan thought I would be looked at the wrong way as well. I was brought back in the season after. Besides, they may not have gotten rid of you the second season, but your writers got rid of _everyone_ in the one after that.

**J:** I have two words for you: Professor Ivy.

**B:** *tenses, then retreats to the back of the room in the fetal position* That name!

**J:** *laughs* Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. What did happen between you two?

**B:** I don't want to talk about it.

**J:** Apparently, your fans do. I've seen everything from sexual tension to her being a crime lord. Course, I never did finish that one.

**B:** Just don't talk about it.

**J:** Are you going to be like that the whole time?

*Brock just sits there*

**J:** Well that was anti-climactic.

**At least there's no bloodshed. That was getting just a little tense for a heated discussion. In the words of a famous pig, "That all, folks!"**

**Oh, P.S. Atrum Ferox, I did not forget your latest suggestion. I just felt a need to get this in first. Also, because Brock showed up now, it'll be a few chapters before he makes any more appearances. Keep watching.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	11. Between Rounds

**Hey, everyone, CF here. Hey, you ever wonder what the two sides are doing when their not trying to outdo each other? What are they doing between rounds? Well, I had a few cameras installed in both sides' living areas and decided to find out. Here's what I came up with.**

**Seriously, though, this chapter is a kind of imitation of the first few installments of _I'm a Marvel/DC's_ "After Hours" segments. And no, I won't be making a full adventure out of this. I'm trying to imitate RandomGuy's work, not steal it. (If you're out there, RandomGuy, don't accuse me.)**

**Speaking of which...  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here; I'm just letting them stay with me for a while.**

*Machoke carries Brock to the nearest recovery room, as he is still in that fetal position from the last round*

**ASH:** Think Brock will be okay?

**MISTY:** You know Brock. He'll come around eventually, even from that.

**DAWN:** If that guy can shake off Croagunk's Poison Jab, he should be fine.

**Ash:** Speaking of recoveries, how's Piplup?

**Dawn:** He's fine; they broke up the fight between him and Renamon before they got started, but he still had to heal from being grabbed by her. Let me tell you, there's no need to say, "Get a grip," to that one.

**JESSIE:** That little punk got lucky. I was wrapped up by a demon spider-lady.

**Ash:** Well, the good news is it's getting better now. CF's trying set up some new policies to reduce violence between the two sides.

**PIKACHU: **Pika, pika pikachu. [Darn, I was hoping to shock Agumon if we ever got paired up again.]

**Misty:** Why are the subtitles still on?

**Pikachu:** [CF thought it would help us communicate better. So now might be a good time to say, "Ash, you really should consider changing your wardrobe."]

**Ash:** "A good time," you say? I don't think _any_ time is a good time to say that.

* * *

><p><strong>TAI: <strong>Is that guy going to be okay?

**JOE: **For the short term, maybe. Just don't say *whispers* Ivy *normal voice* around him unless you want it to go on longer.

**BROCK:** THAT NAME!

**Tai:** Wow, his hearing is good. I mean next door _and _whispering?

**RIKA:** Personally, I think he had it coming to him.

**TAKATO: **You think everyone deserves pain.

**Rika:** Why are you here again? All you do is just try to put me down. The key word being "try."

**Takato:** Well, I need to have something to do since I'm not in any actual arguments yet. And all you do is insult everyone. You even attacked CF.

**Rika:** Hey, he got…

**Takato:** …what was coming to him. Of course.

**Tai:** *whispers to Joe* You know, it's things like this that only create more shipping theories for those two. *Joe nods*

* * *

><p><strong>MEOWTH:<strong> *on a podium* Ahem, attention all Pokémon humans and… well… Pokémon. May I present our esteemed leader…

**?:** If you call me Giovanni again, I _will_ show you my Dragonite's power.

**Meowth:** I ain't calling you nothing. To me, "esteemed leader" and "Giovanni" are like peanut butter and jelly. Anyways, as I was saying, Oaky, the stage is yours. *Professor Oak steps out to applause*

**OAK:** Well, I suppose it's better than Giovanni. *ahem* Greetings, everyone. Well, we've had a good start for this event that comicfan616 has been gracious enough to fund and support. I'd like to take this time to read off a memo given to us and the _Digimon _team by him.

* * *

><p><strong>AGUMON (2006 anime version):<strong> *on a similar podium* Excuse me, may I have your attention? *people still talking* Um, guys? *talking* Oh boy. Pepper Breath! *fires above crowd and hits fireproof curtains* *crowd looks up at Agumon* Thank you. Our head coach, Gennai, would like to say a few words.

**GENNAI:** Thank you. CF has given both me and the Pokémon team's head coach a list of things he'd like you all to know.

**TERRIERMON:** He's finally overcome his fear of Renamon? *snickers heard throughout crowd*

**HENRY:** Terriermon…

**Gennai:** If there will be no more interruptions, let us begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Oak:<strong> The new rules to promote safety of characters will officially take effect starting the next round. These include, but are not limited to: no starting fistfights, or other fights, at the end of each round; contact with another person will be limited to the competitors of each round; any violence that does happen must be the result of an accident, which will be defined as an unintentional strike; any violence not fitting the previous category will result in discipline.

**BARRY:** …which will be defined as being forced to listen to CF screaming again. *a few laughs*

* * *

><p><strong>Gennai:<strong> Now that that's taken care of, we also have a few announcements. There will a few visitors from another media appearing sometime in the near to not-so-near future. Those were his words, by the way.

**Tai:** Sure sounds like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oak:<strong> In addition to these new visitors, there will also be some foreign guests coming. Two of them will be from instances that were banned for their content.

**Jessie:** Better get that swimsuit ready, James, just to make our guest feel better about himself.

**JAMES: **Are you kidding? That thing was ridiculously uncomfortable. Besides, I doubt he wants to remember his legacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gennai:<strong> Others will include characters from the _Xros Wars_ season.

**Takato:** I was wondering when they'd show up.

**Gennai:** CF says he hadn't started watching the series until after we started this whole thing. He only invited them just last week. Of course, their appearance will not be soon. They're having trouble booking their flight since they're still working on their show.

* * *

><p><strong>Oak:<strong> CF has also asked a very special character to make an appearance, but for now his identity remains secret. While CF doesn't have a firm set date currently, the character should show up after the next few rounds.

**Ash:** Any ideas which side he's on?

**Oak:** Actually CF has kept that a secret as well. He doesn't seem to indicate one way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Gennai:<strong> Finally, we have the competitors for the next round. *everyone is now in attention, if they weren't before* Mummymon?

**MUMMYMON:** *holds his cane up* Right here, my good man!

**Gennai:** Get ready, you'll be facing…

* * *

><p><strong>Oak:<strong> James!

**James:** Yes?

**Oak:** You'll be meeting against Mummymon. That's all for now. *leaves podium*

**James:** Why us?

**Brock:** Well, Jessie was paired with Arukenimon because she was the main female villain of _02._ Perhaps this is for the same reason, compounded by the fact that you two are their respective partners.

**Ash:** *shocked* When did you get better?

**Dawn:** Just let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>Mummymon:<strong> Well, I suppose I shall have to study my opponent. What do you say, Arukenimon? Perhaps you'll help me?

**ARUKENIMON**: Believe me, you're beyond help. *pushes Mummymon away from her, he crashes*

**Joe:** *to Tai* Just another piece of evidence for other shippers. *Tai nods*

**Okay, I admit, this was more of an attempt to tell you all what to expect in future chapters, immediate and otherwise; but is that so bad?. Anyway, stay tuned, tell me what _you'd_ like to see, yadda yadda yadda.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	12. Round 11

**Pokemon. Digimon. In the late 90s to the early 2000s, these two franchises were the ultimate rivalry of all fans to Japanese media. Now, they come together at last in an epic clash of...**

**Okay, you know what? Enough of this sappy stuff. As promised, James and Mummymon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokemon or Digimon. I don't even own the computer that I watch them on. (Don't ask.)**

**JAMES:** Hello, I'm a Pokémon.

**MUMMYMON:** And I'm a Digimon, quite literally.

**J:** I'm a member of the villainous Team Rocket, and the male counterpart of my team.

**M:** I am partnered with Arukenimon in our attempts to weaken the barrier between both the digital and human worlds.

**J:** Although I've trained a poison type, my favorite type is grass, particularly those that enjoy getting close to me.

**M:** So I've heard. In my Digimon form, I am a mummy with a large projectile weapon that I use for my Necrophobia attack, which the dubbed anime erroneously refers to as my other attack, Snake Bandage.

**J:** As a young boy, I was the son of a wealthy couple, but ran away after some "complications" with the rich lifestyle.

**M**: You were, were you? I thought you seemed a decent fellow. Tell me; have you any advice for charming the ladies?

**J:** You mean romance? Why do you think I ran away? I'd rather go to court for my actions than court women.

**M:** But I doubt you left it all behind. After all, I've heard so many wonderful things about you and that Jessie woman…

**J:** You're not the first one to suggest that, but we're no couple. Believe me, your pairing with Isty-Bitsy is more believable than mine; at least it's one-sided.

**M:** Now if only I could convince her that we're destined for one another. I can tell she's playing hard-to-get.

**J:** I think it's more you playing hard-to-get-rid-of.

**M:** At least I have no shame in admitting my feelings.

**J:** What feelings? Anything that makes people think me and Jessie are together is just unfounded rumors.

**M:** Is that so? Then how come I once saw a certain image in which you two are not only together, but married and with a new addition soon to come?

**J:** That was part of a manga, and I'm an anime character. You can't put the two together; it doesn't work that way.

**M:** Oh, I can tell you're very much in denial.

**J:** You know what, it hardly matters; you two were destroyed by the season finale, so romance wasn't exactly in your future, now was it? Just another reason why we're better than you.

**M:** Meaning?

**J:** In our long history, the anime has had so few deaths. Those we did have were either reversed in some fashion or implied and ambiguous.

**M:** Oh yes, why would you want to have violence in a children's action series?

**J:** You were for kids? Ha! Destroying you both mercilessly and for the fun of it is hardly what I call child friendly.

**M:** Do you know why some people have stopped watching your show? Because it's too childish—

**J:** For people who have grown up? *pause* Nice try. Here's one: do you know why people have stopped watching _your_ show? Because, aside from what Japan is doing now, there is no show. We've been going strong since 1998 stateside nonstop. You've had three- to four-year breaks at a stretch. Of course, if you'd stick with the same characters every season, that might not be a problem.

**M:** Oh, I'm sorry, you're the same character as another James who is highly more competent than all three of you put together? When this new season came out, I'd wondered what happened to you.

**J:** At least we were able to get an extreme makeover. You didn't last long enough to get a facelift.

**M:** *transforms* How's this for an "extreme makeover?"

**Oh, boy, I'd better have the boys at the E.V.A. handle this (E.V.A. short for _E_nd _V_iolent _A_cts). Yeah, this is the "disicpline" I refered to last chapter.**

**Anyway, next time, more 'mons. Speaking of which, I've got to ask Gennai if he's got that inhibitor collar ready. I'll go check now.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	13. Round 12

**Greetings, mon lovers. You know, I've had villains talk throughout this whole thing, but never two mon villains. Well, that changes today. However, I had to develop a speciallized collar to make sure one of them didn't kill us all. How did I develop it? Well, I actually borrowed one from the Marvel Universe's S.H.I.E.L.D. and had Gennai and Nolan from the Pokemon Battle Frontier work on it (yeah, little known fact: we fanfiction writers have this ability to actually go into fictional universes and... well, you get the idea [but you didn't hear that from me]). Let's hope it works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. A few games, maybe, but that doesn't count. I also don't own Digimon. I used to have a transforming Digmon, though, but I lost it.**

**MEWTWO:** I am a Pokémon.

**APOCALYMON:** And I am a Digimon. Hey, wait, you can speak normally?

**M:** Hardly. This is a result of telepathy. Many psychic Pokemon have access to it. But back to this... thing we're doing: Pokémon have no chance of being inherently evil. Only if they are controlled by evil people can they be used for such acts. Otherwise, there are only those, like myself, who act on impulse with some possible destructive tendencies.

**A:** Some Digimon, like myself, have natural tendencies for evil. It makes our stories more believable, having villainous monsters that aren't just following orders.

**M:** I'll have you know that I was following nobody's orders. And if you're so believable, then explain how we've been around longer in the animation department than you have. You especially. You have two episodes to your credit. I have a movie, a special, a cameo, and two episode tie-ins to the movie.

**A:** But you weren't evil. I mean, destroying humanity certainly is a nice idea, but you were only confused about your purpose in life and, despite all appearances, you were doing it for the right reasons. I wanted to plunge the Digital and human worlds into darkness simply so everyone could suffer as I had.

**M:** What do you have to suffer about? Being fat? *looks down at Apocalymon's rather large polyhedronal body* I was an experiment with no real reason to live, other than to help an old man reclaim his daughter from death.

**A:** I am the compilation of data of every Digimon that failed to evolve to higher forms of life. I live in solitude in a world of darkness.

**M:** You're many Digimon in one?

**A:** Essentially, yes.

**M:** Then how come you don't refer to yourself as "we." You'd think your writers would recognize that.

**A:** At least I played an important part in my series. If you removed all your appearances, it wouldn't have affected the story much. And none of the movies, yours included, impact the plot at all.

**M:** At least we at _Pokémon_ have movies. All you guys have are TV specials, three of which are just loosely tied together into one so-called movie.

**A:** I'd love to see you guys try that. But let's leave that for later. Let's talk about something else: your appearance. Seriously, what the heck are you; a cat that went through plastic surgery?

**M:** Well, some fans like the way I look. In fact, they say the first generation Pokémon were some of the most creative.

**A:** Don't they use that claim to say the rest… oh, what's the word… "sucked?" It must mean a lot to you that fans openly proclaim that they don't love all of you. All 600 plus of you.

**M:** Look who's talking. You Digimon are so numerous, with so many species, subspecies, and variations, that I'd be amazed to even find a number. But back to what you said about appearances: I am a clone from Mew, meant to be his better, so I have to look the part. But you look the part of *looks down again* a tabletop RPG die. What does the name "Apocalymon," which I assume comes from "apocalypse," have to do with that?

**A:** I'm supposed to be the harbinger of destruction. And this "RPG die," as you put it, contains the data of all extinct Digimon, as well as all the evil ones from my season. I'd say that's reason enough for my looks.

**M:** Having to hold all that ugly? Yeah, you're probably right.

**A:** *stares angrily then turns away* Maybe I'll just go back to my dimension and cry a little. *leaves*

**M:** *yells offscreen* Throw in a little whining, too. You're good at that.

**I think the collar works just fine. Apocalymon didn't even try to hurt Mewtwo. And we didn't need one for Mewtwo because, under all that roughness, he's a nice guy.**

**Assuming I decide to follow my current plan, we may have something special next time. But, if I ultimately decide to do it, it may take a while. Research and stuff like that.**

**Anyways, this is CF, signing out.**


	14. Round 13

**Hey, guys! Hey, remember when we did that video game talk a few chapters ago? Well, if you'll remember, both of these got their start in video games and reached the height of their popularity, and awareness, in the anime. But what usually comes before anime? That's right, manga!**

**So, direct from _Pokemon Adventure_ (or _Pokemon Special _for you Japanese-only purists) and _Digimon V-Tamer 01, _I give you Red and Taichi! *applause* _(Nice work on the applause machine, boys)_**

***ahem* Disclaimer-I don't own anyone. I think slavery is both illegal and immoral. (Okay, bad joke, I admit.) Seriously, these guys aren't mine.**

**RED: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**TAICHI:** And I'm a Digimon.

**R: **My character design was based on Red from the first generation video games.

**T:** My character design inspired the person the dubbed anime calls Tai.

**R:** So I assume the show follows your manga pretty closely?

**T:** Actually, no. It's an adventure all its own.

**R:** Wow, I knew you guys had a habit of making each season different from the last. But now they take your character and place him in a different storyline? That's just nuts.

**T:** Please, you did the same thing. Your manga wasn't even close to the games. Four of the gym leaders were evil, death in battles is actually possible for both Pokémon and trainer, the first two arcs even featured _two_ female characters before it was even possible to play as one.

**R:** We followed the games closely enough. The thing about adaptions is you want to have enough material to make it clear there's something else out there, but you also have to throw in some stuff of your own to make it look unique.

**T:** Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not an adaption then; everything about my manga is one hundred percent original.

**R:** But the anime they decided to center your character around didn't do a good job of adapting. The only other thing they took from it was the villain Daemon; and he showed up, not only in the second season, but for only a few episodes, only in his cloak form. And his intentions weren't even revealed! Nobody likes a villain whose plans they don't know. And your partner Veedramon? Doesn't even exist. Even when they introduced Veemon in the next season…

**T:** Listen, if you want to talk about my manga, then talk about just the manga! I'm not Tai Kamiya, I'm Taichi Yagami, and, however contrary it may sound, a totally different character! How would you like it if I started citing the fact that you used to be a silent character?

**R:** *sighs* Okay, you win. Then let's start talking about how you pretty much ripped us off.

**T:** WHAT?

**R:** Your partner in your Virtual Pet thingy was said to be hacked, and I had a Poliwag as my first Pokémon, which evolved by the start of the story, meaning both were, in a way, unconventional; your rival was a jerk who only cared about being stronger, sometimes destroying those who were just in his way, while my rival once wanted to capture a Kangaskhan despite it trying to protect its baby; you've befriended a lot of Digimon, and I've caught a lot of Pokémon…

**T:** Please, stuff like that is everywhere. Haven't you ever heard of the expression, "There ain't nothing new under the sun, including that statement?" Besides, those extra Digimon are just friends, and they still live throughout the Digital World, not in those tiny metal balls you carry around.

**R:** You make it sound like we aren't friends. Friendship is one of the key themes in our franchise in that it helps us understand Pokémon.

**T:** How can you understand them if they can't even talk straight? At least we're able to communicate with any Digimon we come across. Bet you could've used that when working with Pika for the first time.

**R:** So bonding works better with some trainers than others. Look at Yellow.

**T:** Seriously, have your writers even _tried_ to make names not based on colors?

**R:** Well, there's Gold, Silver, Kris (short for Crystal) Ruby, Emerald…

**T:** Never mind.

**So, I guess we end it there. But before we go, I have a favor to ask of you: Takato came up to me recently and asked why he wasn't in any arguments yet, despite getting a spot in the May/Rika chapter, and a couple of appearances in the last "Between Rounds." The truthful answer is that I don't have anyone to pair him with. So, uh, help me out here, huh? I mean, Ash might be the best choice, but I can't have every goggle-head have a go with him every time. Got any better suggestions?**

**That said, this is CF, signing out.**


	15. Round 14

**In both franchises, there are a _lot_ of characters. It's no surprise that there might be some people out there who could be considered similar to other characters. After all, there is that one theory that states that everyone has a double somewhere in the world.**

**So, without further ado... the Ash clone vs. the second Goggle-head.**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody. Would I be writing this as fanfiction if I did?**

**RITCHIE: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**DAVIS: **And I'm a Digimon.

**R:** I'm often considered a clone of Ash.

**D:** I've actually been mistaken for Tai once.

**R:** I met Ash at the Pokémon League in Kanto.

**D:** Before the start of my season, Tai used to play on my soccer team.

**R:** All of my Pokémon have, in some form, been the same species as Ash's.

**D:** Wow. They did that to you? At least we had the sense to give me a different Digimon partner: Veemon.

**R:** And yet it still rips off Tai.

**D:** What are you talking about? Agumon attacks with fireballs, Veemon attacks using his head, literally.

**R:** But he can become a fire Digimon by using that Digi-Egg of Courage thing. And Tai's crest is Courage. And actually, now that I think about it, you go even farther and rip off Matt by using another Egg with his Crest of Friendship.

**D:** At least I try to be different. The writers pretty much went out of their way to make you and Ash so alike, it's no wonder people don't like you as much.

**R:** At least I didn't usurp Ash's position as leader.

**D:** Hey, Tai gave me his title, along with his goggles.

**R:** Yeah, what was he thinking?

**D:** He saw potential in me. Like you said, he was the leader before me, so he knew what to look for.

**R:** An idiot who's got a crush on his sister and can't even spell his friend's name right?

**D:** What, you mean T.A.?

**R:** Case in point…

**D:** Okay, so I have a few quirks. At least I'm around to let people know what they are.

**R:** And that means…?

**D:** Let me put it this way: I'm actually a main character in my season. You only appeared in two arcs of the main anime and got just a few episodes in the spin-off series. Who even watches spin-offs anyway?

**R:** Hey, spin-offs aren't so bad. With as many characters as we have, giving them their own adventures is a great idea for fans. Kind of like the Star Wars Expanded Universe.

**D:** Yeah, only worse. I mean nothing is ever done in them. Once the episode's over, that's it. You could remove from continuity and nothing would happen. Why make something like that? It's like fanfiction.

**R:** Hey, remember, it's fanfiction that's: a) allowing us to talk like this, and b) getting you hooked up with Kari.

**D:** …I hate it when people make more sense than me.

**R:** Hmm, you think you'd be used to it by now.

**He's got a point, Davis. Anyway, that's it for now.**

**Special thanks to MysteryKeyblader16, who gave me a great idea for the upcoming Takato chapter I've had so many problems with. You rock, dude.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	16. Round 15

**Once again, I must thank MysteryKeyblader16 for the idea here. I cannot believe I didn't even consider this.**

**Well, since I have nothing more to say on the matter...**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know what this is supposed to say by now, you have no business reading this. But I have to do this or I'll get sued for copyright, so... I own no one here.**

**ETHAN:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**TAKATO:** And I'm a Digimon.

**E:** So, they finally put you in something, huh?

**T:** Well, Rika had been "pressuring" CF to showcase me for a while now.

**E:** And by pressuring, you mean threatening him with Renamon.

**T:** You caught the quotation marks, huh?

**E:** Yeah. Anyway, let's get this started, okay? *ahem* I was introduced as a player character for a new generation.

**T:** I was the first lead character when we began the tradition of new continuities per season.

**E:** *whispers* Yeah, what were you thinking there? *normal voice* My starter Pokémon can be one of three Pokémon, but I guess if we went with my appearance in the _Adventures_ manga, it would be Cyndaquil. I also had a Typhlosion in the Raikou special of the anime.

**T:** My Digimon partner is Guilmon, one I actually created by drawing it.

**E:** Wait, you _drew_ a Digimon? You went through that entire season with a made-up Digimon?

**T:** Actually, Guilmon is a real Digimon. We just made it so that it looked like I created him.

**E:** Yeah, well, maybe the next time something comes up in that mind of yours, you'll make him something other than a virus.

**T:** I had no control over that. So he went a little nuts at times.

**E:** At times? He pretty much tried to eat you when you first met, you had little control over him in the early episodes, his first time Digivolving was a disaster, and his Megidramon form made SkullGreymon look like a child knocking down building blocks. With partners like that, who needs enemies?

**T:** At least we had enemies. All you had was a half-baked Team Rocket, and they were hardly that big to begin with.

**E:** You want to talk about bad ideas for enemies when you had the D-Reaper? That wasn't even a Digimon, just a runaway computer program.

**T:** At least it was threatening.

**E:** Too threatening for my tastes. Your season was already dark, but that thing took the idea of "messing with your mind" to a whole new level. I'd say what I really think, but I want to keep this K+ rated, something you seem to have forgotten.

**T:** What's that supposed to mean?

**E:** Digimon is a franchise that caters to the younger generation. If I had started out watching you first, I would have wondered what you guys thought of as "younger audiences."

**T:** Yeah, next time, we'll just stick to doing things that 3-year-olds like. Our show, no matter what season, is good for both kids and older people alike. No matter what your age, you can enjoy it. You guys, however, it's like adults don't even exist.

**E:** Yeah, that's right. We're a children's series trying to keep our material enjoyable for kids. What are we thinking?

**T:** I don't know. No one really knows what you're thinking. You're supposed to be one of those silent protagonists.

**E:** It's an RPG. Being silent helps the player immerse themselves into the world their playing in. I guess it's a good thing you guys aren't like that. Anyone steps foot into your world, they'll come out with nightmares for a week.

**T:** Look, I gotta go. Guilmon's expecting a bread delivery and I don't want him to wait. *leaves*

**E:** A dinosaur that eats bread? Now I've heard everything!

**Wait till you hear about the Guilmon Bread, Ethan. ;)**

**Until next time, this is CF, signing out.**


	17. Round 16

**Let's face it; when it comes to what's shown in Japanese media, there are few restrictions. Both Pokemon and Digimon are no exceptions. Stuff like this has been mentioned in previous chapters already, but here, we'll focus on what I think are some of the more memorable moments for each. BTW, remember what the Between Rounds chapter said about material that never made it out of Japan? This be that moment.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own these? In the style of Yakko from Animaniacs: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... no.**

**Warning: In some way or another, this chapter will probably offend some of you, if not just make you mad that I even mentioned these in the first place. Go figure. You have been warned.**

**Note: ALL CAPS means the character is speaking like a robot. Which, for this character, makes sense.**

**Okay, I'm done now.**

**PORYGON: **POR-Y-GON. [HELLO. I AM DESIGNATED AS A POKÉMON.]

**DAGOMON: **And I am a Digimon.

**P:** [MY DESIGN WAS MADE TO RESEMBLE THAT OF A COMPUTER PROGRAM.]

**D:** I was designed to look like a monster from one of your human horror writers' books.

**P:** [VISUAL APPEARANCE INDICATES THAT THE AUTHOR YOU SPEAK OF GOES BY THE DESIGNATION H. P. LOVECRAFT, AND THAT THE MONSTER IS DESIGNATED AS "CTHULU."]

**D:** I don't need you to tell me that. Why don't you just leave? You're not really supposed to be here anyway.

**P:** [ELABORATION, PLEASE.]

**D:** Wasn't your episode banned after its only appearance? You're something of what humans would call a "black sheep."

**P:** [TRUE, THE POKÉMON FRANCHISE IS NOT WITHOUT ITS FLAWS.]

**D:** You call that a flaw? You sent more than six hundred human children to their medical centers with signs of seizures.

**P:** [MORE PRECISELY, THE POKÉMON PIKACHU USING HIS THUNDERBOLT ON A SERIES OF ANTI-VIRUS MISSILE PROGRAMS CAUSED EXPLOSIONS THAT CREATED A STROBE EFFECT, SOMETHING THE ANIMATORS WERE IN THE PROCESS OF EXPERIMENTING WITH. THE RESULTING FLASHING RED AND BLUE LIGHTS CAUSED SIGNS OF EPILEPSY. BUT INDEED, I DO SEEM TO TAKE THE BLAME ON THE GROUNDS THAT THE INCIDENT OCCURRED IN MY EPISODE.]

**D:** And I believe that a percentage of the children diagnosed didn't show any such symptoms previous to the event, making it that much more disastrous.

**P:** [INDEED. THE EPISODE WAS BANNED FROM FUTURE AIRINGS, EVEN IN JAPAN, FOR REASONS OF HEALTH AND SAFETY. BUT I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE PRESENT WITH CERTAIN PROBLEMS WITH THEIR FEATURED EPISODE. IN THE ORIGNAL JAPANESE VERSION OF YOUR EPISODE, YOU HAD YOUR MINIONS KIDNAP THE DIGI-DESTINED KARI SO YOU COULD MAKE HER YOUR BRIDE.]

**D:** True. With her powers of light combined with my darkness, I would have been all powerful.

**P:** [BUT THE IMPLICATIONS OF SUCH AN ACT ARE NOT TOLERATED IN MANY OTHER PLACES. I WOULD NAME THE ACT, BUT THE ONE DESIGNATED COMICFAN616 WISHES ME TO KEEP THE RATING OF THESE ARGUMENTS TO REMAIN AT RATING VALUE K+. TO KEEP THESE IMPLICATIONS FROM ARISING, THE DUB REFINED THE MINIONS MOTIVES TO USE KARI'S POWERS TO OVERTHROW YOU.]

**D:** And in doing so, they made me more evil than I appeared to be.

**P:** [IF SUCH A THING IS EVEN POSSIBLE. YOU EXIST IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION DESIGNATED THE DARK OCEAN, AND YOUR APPEARANCE AT THE END OF THE EPISODE GAVE OFF AN ATMOSPHERE OF EVIL.]

**D:** Wait, repeat that last part again.

**P:** [YOUR APPEARANCE AT THE END OF THE EPISODE—]

**D:** Aha! I made an appearance outside Japan. Can you say the same?

**P:** [WHILE NEITHER MY SPECIES NOR HIGHER EVOLUTIONARY STAGES HAVE BEEN SEEN IN THE MAIN ANIME SINCE, I HAVE HAD TWO CAMEO APPEARANCES IN MOVIES FOUR AND FIVE.]

**D:** In the introductions, right? Which were repeated sequences with no difference between them.

**P:** [IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT WHILE I NEVER MADE ANOTHER APPEARANCE, NEITHER DID YOU, AND UNDER WORSE CIRCUMSTANCES. IT WAS HINTED YOU WOULD MAKE SOME SORT OF RETURN TO CLAIM KARI. BUT SINCE THAT EPISODE, YOUR DIMENSION WAS USED AS BOTH EXPOSITION AND A CONVENIENT PLOT DEVICE. AND IN ALL THOSE TIMES, YOU WERE NEVER EVEN MENTIONED.]

**D:** Poor planning on the writers' part. Besides, who are you to talk? Your episode wasn't even important.

**P:** [AND THUS IT WAS EASIER TO LET GO OF. YOUR INCLUSION AND EVENTUAL EXCLUSION IS JUST ONE MORE REASON EVEN DIGIMON FANS DON'T LIKE THE _ADVENTURE 02_ SEASON.]

**D:** Listen, once you start gaining popularity in the anime department, then we'll talk about who's liked better than the other.

**I guess that inhibitor collar from the Mewtwo/Apocalymon chapter is still going strong. (Apocalymon's fine, BTW. Don't forget, he's always depressed.) So, once again, as Yakko would say, "Mmmmwah! Good night, everybody!"**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	18. Round 17

**I've been tyring to work out this one for a while now; I just couldn't find the right material. But, I've finally figured it out, so here it is for you to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned here. _Insert funny joke about it here._**

**PAUL:** Hello. I'm a Pokémon.

**KOJI: **And I'm a Digimon.

**P:** This is stupid.

**K:** What, referring to yourself as a Pokémon?

**P:** That too, I suppose. I'm actually talking this whole thing. I'm surprised you're going along with it. Can't you see how dumb this is?

**K:** Trust me, when you hang out with Takuya as much as I have, you get a whole new meaning on the term "dumb."

**P:** Oh please, with all the stuff Ash has done, it's a wonder people are still watching us.

**CF: Cut! Paul, you're supposed to be bashing the guy next to you, not Ash. This is a "Pokémon vs. Digimon" argument, not "Pokémon vs. Pokémon."**

**P:** You want me to talk about these guys? *points to Koji* I have nothing to talk about.

**K:** What's that supposed to mean?

**P:** You guys pretty much fell off the map by the time your season rolled around. We're more rivals with _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ now than with you.

**K:** Well, the way I understand it, CF never really watched _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**P:** So he chose you guys because he likes you better? What's to like? Your season has been cited as one of the worst. People even prefer season two to you guys, and that one's supposed to be terrible. And it's no wonder; you took all the rules established in previous seasons and threw them out the window of the Sears Tower with a rock tied at the end. Do I need to go further?

**K:** Okay, so we were trying a different direction. At least we _tried_ a different direction. By the _Diamond and Pearl_ episodes, you were using the same old tired stuff. After the _Advanced Generation_ seasons, with gym battles and contests and whatnot, you went through the next batch of episodes doing the exact same thing.

**P:** We at least tried to revive a few things to keep it interesting. After the Johto episodes, Ash didn't have much to call a rival, so they had me fill in the blank.

**K:** And in doing so, they made Gary look good by comparison.

**P:** I can't help it if Ash has the mentality of a three-year-old.

**CF: Paul…**

**P:** *almost grunting* Fine. *normal* So I wasn't meant to be liked. Isn't that the point of a rival character? Someone for the hero to fight and give the audience more incentive to cheer for him?

**K:** And here I thought rivals were supposed to be foils for the main characters to bounce off of, to help define them. Just like me and Takuya.

**P:** Maybe, but your only fight scene against each other wasn't because you "bounced off" one another; it was because Takuya's new evolution went out of control.

**K:** It's always fighting with you, isn't it? Believe it or not, there's also something called a story that goes with both our series.

**P:** And those stories both revolve around fighting, don't they?

**K:** Maybe, but with you, fighting is the most important thing in the world and losing is just proof that one is weak. I have to admit, even Pokémon gets this right in that losses also contribute to character development. You don't see us trading in our Spirits simply because we lose one fight.

**P:** I suppose that's true. If any of you gave up after one loss, then we would have seen people leaving as early as episode three.

**K:** Are you saying we're bad? We were still able to win the big battle, and that's all that counts.

**P:** But if you'd beaten those Royal Knight characters sooner, you wouldn't have had to fight that last battle in the first place.

**K:** Big talk coming from the guy who lost his last battle to a kid he'd beaten every time up to that point. I mean if that's not sad, I don't know what is.

**P:** Try looking up one of your scripts.

**Ouch.**

**FYI, for those of you wondering about that line Paul made about episode 3 of _Frontier, _Kumamon more or less lost that battle against Wizardmon (your mileage may vary).**

**Hey, good news folks; my special guest just arrived. Be prepared to see someone you thought you'd never see in this whole thing. (chuckles evilly to himself)**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	19. Round 18: Special Guest

**Well, now that my special guest has arrived, we can have an interesting argument. I'm sure you guys have wondered who it might be, let alone what side he represents (there, I just narrowed the field for you). Pokemon? No. Digimon, then? No.**

**(?) (Okay, maybe a little too narrow. Please read on.)**

**In one episode of I'm a Marvel/DC (with some special appearances), one character was showcased that was neither Marvel nor DC: Hellboy of Dark Horse (Technically it was "independantly owned by [his] creator who distributes his work through Dark Horse," but what do I care?). So, ladies and gents, mons of all species, meet the only other big name in mon anime: YU-GI-OH!**

**That's right folks. Direct from Domino City, it's Yugi! More specifically, its Yami Yugi! So please, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes. And just because I've decided to sneak Yu-Gi-Oh! in here doesn't mean anything. I don't even truthfully like this show. But I respect it.**

**ASH: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**YUGI: **…

**A:** I said, "I'm a Pokémon."

**Y:** You're not a Pokémon, you're a human. Anyone could figure that out.

**A:** No, it's supposed to be what franchise you represent. Let's try that again. I'm a Pokémon… *gestures to Yugi*

**Y:** And I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh? That just sounds weird.

**A:** It's supposed to be based on some series of commercials. It works, it's been parodied… just go with it, okay?

**Y:** Fine. So what next?

**A:** Well, now we talk about our franchises and how they're better than the other.

**Y:** This will be an interesting experience for you then, trying to think of something to say against me.

**A:** Are you saying that your franchise is so much better than mine that I've pretty much lost this already?

**Y:** Put simply, yes.

**A:** All right, go ahead; give me something that's "wrong" with Pokémon.

**Y:** In your anime, you have the potential to lose your battles, even going so far as to lose every regional tournament you've ever participated in.

**A:** Well, I'm sure that if all my battles were a matter of life and death, I'd win all the time too.

**Y:** At least you'd have a more entertaining show, battles with much more seriousness.

**A:** I don't think kids would have the best of dreams watching your stuff. There are so much intense things going on in some episodes, I'm not sure why they put you in the 4Kids block.

**Y:** At least we _stayed _in the 4Kids block. You guys were sold to some other company and even had your voices changed. Not the smartest move ever.

**A:** I had about as much control over that as you did when your Grandpa's soul was taken. *Yugi looks like a nerve was touched* Going back to things like that, how did you even get past the censors? Parents weren't exactly going to like the idea of trapping people in dimensions of darkness. I mean, anime is already under heavy fire from concerned parents and other groups because of some "questionable material." But even your dub doesn't make much of an effort to help.

**Y:** Don't blame us. You're doing things just fine on your own. One of your key elements, evolution, isn't exactly a safe topic in popular media. Why not just call it metamorphosis? After all, that is what it really is like, correct?

**A:** Well, which sounds catchier: evolving or metamorphosing? And on a similar topic, which would fit better in the game's text box? That reminds me, do you even have any games?

**Y:** Plenty.

**A:** Any I would be able to name immediately? *Yugi pauses* Not unless I was a real fan, right?

**Y:** At least we make the immersion-of-self more realistic. By inputting special codes on the cards you possess, you can use them inside the games.

**A:** Wow, really? You can do that? That's the best you can come up with? We've done taking direct control of a Pokémon, using many Pokémon at once for any dungeon or battle, racing, puzzles, pinball, we've even used our own card game. And people say we have no originality. Ha! You guys just stick to the same old card games, with more monsters than us and Digimon combined.

**Y:** You'd think that would be a good thing, with more variety in the various creatures.

**A:** But I can't pick them out of a lineup.

**Y:** It's not the creatures you should focus on, but the battle itself.

**A:** Maybe, but my creatures have an identity.

**Y:** What good is an identity if you can't defeat my creatures? After all, I believe the fandom has spoken when it comes to the outcome of you and I battling.

**A:** Pikachu and I can beat you any day.

**Y:** Like you beat Tobias in the last League? I should warn you, my monsters are just as powerful.

**A:** Is that why your writers won't allow you to lose? Even Jaden lost a few times. It adds character.

**Y:** So do intense situations, but you don't have a lot of those, now do you?

**A:** Listen, when we start toying with the idea of putting in scarier stuff, we'll be sure to give you a call.

**Well, that was fun. But it's not over yet. I mean, Hellboy didn't just meet with one comic book company. Likewise, Yugi will also meet with Tai next time. Now, I'm not saying I need help with it, but if anyone has suggestions for topics or jokes, I'm open.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	20. Round 19: Special Guest Part 2

**As the chapter title suggests, this is the second round featuring Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! As promised, since Ash had his go representing Pokemon, now it's Tai's turn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh! I may write for these franchises, but that's another matter.**

**YUGI: **…

**TAI: **Um, Yugi, you're supposed to go first.

**Y:** Hm? Oh, sorry. *ahem* Hello, I'm a… Yu-Gi-Oh! *whispers* I'll never get used to that.

**T:** And I'm a Digimon.

**Y:** So why are we together now?

**T:** Well, this is a Pokémon vs. Digimon fic, so CF wanted to give us some time with you. Makes sense though, seeing as how we're both Pokémon rivals.

**Y:** I believe you have more in common with them than we do.

**T:** Common misconception, actually. We're much more different. The only reason people compare us with Pokémon as much is because we both have the same last syllable. If there's anyone here whose rivalry doesn't make much sense, it's yours.

**Y:** True. I bet the only reason Pokémon fans compare them with us is because you guys weren't around to make any competition. Your lackluster performance in _Frontier_ is just one of many contributing factors.

**T:** You do realize I wasn't in that season.

**Y:** So it's been noted. In all honesty, though, I do respect your show.

**T:** Really?

**Y:** Of course. Much like our series, you don't waste time with petty battles and only fight when necessary.

**T:** Well, you still make it clear that your focus is a card game. That's probably another reason people compare you with Pokémon: matches that appear to be played simply for fun.

**Y:** I can assure that that statement only applies to a very small majority, and even those duels are questionable.

**T:** Not just those.

**Y:** I beg your pardon?

**T:** Your entire series is questionable. All of the dark stuff you went through, we never even went half that far in _Tamers._

**Y:** We did manage to lighten things substantially in our _GX_ series.

**T:** Hey, we went the lighter direction in later seasons too.

**Y:** And look where it got you: a season that paled in comparison to previous installments; a season that merely copied aspect of yours; and finally, a season that has yet to be dubbed. Hard to compare your shift in lightness to ours when yours didn't do as well.

**T:** So much for "respect." Think of it this way: every show throughout its run has a few bumps in the road.

**Y:** In that case, your road must not have been paved. It's no wonder you have no continuity.

**T:** So where's all that respect you were talking about?

**Y:** I respect your show's plot and themes, not necessarily all the details within them.

**T:** Then you won't mind me discussing the "details" of your show.

**Y:** Such as…

**T:** Possession, soul stealing, dark magic artifacts… I've yet to read something as gothic as your show.

**Y:** Since when would you read gothic tales?

**T:** I'm in high school. More than I can say for you.

**Y:** I am a high school sophomore, you know.

**T:** With stunted growth.

**Y:** The height difference was so we could better recognize my Yami side. At least we didn't go so far as you did in _Frontier._

**T:** You know, for someone who "respects" our show, you really seem to have an issue with _Frontier._

**Y:** I'm merely pointing out the fans' reaction to the season.

**T:** Then what do you really think?

**Y:** …Suppose we just forget about this.

**T:** Yeah, I've had enough of your respect.

**Well, Yugi, thanks for agreeing to stop by (and you can pick up your check on the way out). Again, read, review, suggest. We go back to normalcy next round.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	21. Round 20

**Okay, so now that we've acheived a bit of normalcy here, it's time to get back into it. We start with another of Atrum Ferox's ideas that was sent to me awhile back. Sorry for the delay, good buddy.**

**Also, it has come to my attention that I might have missed a few details regarding the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! chapters. Give me a break, I said I do not watch the series. And the facts I messed up I thought were correct, so I'm sorry if I didn't double check. All I can say is, I did warn you. After all, my point in this was humor, not tearing down Yu-Gi-Oh!'s reputation. Okay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these frachises. I only use them to suit my purposes. And that is to write fanfiction that no one will care about in twenty year's time. That's how I know I'm an artist.**

**BROCK:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**DAVIS:** And I'm a Digimon. So why are we here?

**B:** Well, one of the reviewers for this fic made a request for both of us on the grounds that we both fail in romance.

**D:** Then why am I here? Not to tick off Taiora fans but Tai seems to be the better representative in that department.

**B:** He's taking a break after dealing with Yugi last time. Besides, his relationship with Sora was more of a gradual decline. You on the other hand, you were doomed from the start.

**D:** What's that supposed to mean?

**B:** Kari's first words in the second season pretty much told the audience there was no chance of you two being together.

**D:** Well, I guess you are the master of knowing a failed date.

**B:** Technically none of them are failed; I just never got enough time with them.

**D:** I don't know, I'd say twenty minutes worth of onscreen interaction would be long enough.

**B:** But you and Kari knew each other long before the season started. Plenty of time to build up a relationship.

**D:** At least I didn't try to scare her off. You get so close to women, it's a wonder they don't call for a restraining order.

**B:** I'm just trying to show them how affectionate I can be.

**D:** That's not what Misty and Croagunk say. You're borderline stalker.

**B:** At least when I do it, it's entertaining. Every time you do it, it's just sad.

**D:** "Entertaining?" Try "embarrassing." Every time you go gaga over another girl, I want to bang my head on something.

**B:** That explains a lot.

**D:** One thing I never understood, though.

**B:** Only one?

**D:** Shut up. You've been around Misty, May, and Dawn longer than with any other girl that shows up. Why not try with them?

**B:** Simply put, it's a capital offense. Speaking of which, why not the other girls in your show?

**D:** *chuckles mockingly* Yeeeeaaaahhh, no. Yolei can be very temperamental, Sora's already got her own problems between Tai and Matt, and Mimi… well… Let's face it, not even the fans like her. Plus, I've haven't even seen enough of her. But with Kari, there's at least a chance of us hooking up, especially in fanfiction.

**B:** You do realize that those same people who pair you with Kari could just as easily pair you up with anyone else, right?

**D:** *shudders* That can't be healthy for me.

**B:** I should know. I show no interest in Misty, but we're one of the most popular couples in our franchise.

**D:** Well, who would rather be paired with? Profes—!

**CROA-GUNK! ***poison jabs Davis*

**D:** *weakly* That hurt. Why'd you have to bring him here?

**B:** Good question. I thought I left him back at the hotel.

**Don't tell Brock, but I let him out. You know, in case people were about to say "Ivy."**

**B: THAT NAME!**

**Oops. Uh... Can we get a couple of medics in here, please? I'd better go now.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	22. Between Rounds 2

**Once again, we turn away from the norm for something random. Okay, not so random, since this is another installment of Between Rounds. This time, following a bit more closely to RandomGuy's Marvel/DC setup; there, _After Hours_ took place in a bar. But since I detest alcoholism, especially since most of the characters here are children, we'll just make this a normal restaraunt, maybe a café.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are my idea. Anyone who thinks otherwise is sorely mistaken or hasn't paid any attention to these disclaimers.**

**OAK:** So, who next?

**GENNAI:** Well, I'm looking through our options now. CF's gotten a lot of requests, and there are his own ideas to go through as well.

**Oak:** You know, you never realize how many characters your franchise has until you have to look at all of them.

**Gennai:** You're telling me. I once had to deal with 12 kids at one time, and I never felt flustered like I do now.

**Oak:** Old age will do that to you, right?

**Gennai:** Not that you wouldn't know anything about that, right, "Gramps?"

**Oak:** Pardon?

**Gennai:** What, doesn't Blue call you that all the time?

* * *

><p><strong>ASH:<strong> So, Tai, how'd your talk with Yugi go?

**TAI:** Well, he told me he respected our anime, then he told me why he hated it.

**Ash:** You'll get used to it. This isn't the first run-in I've had with the guy.

**Tai:** Really?

**Ash:** Don't forget, Yu-Gi-Oh!'s our biggest rival these days. He thinks his show's darker-and-edgier tone makes him better.

**Tai:** …You do realize that one of our seasons is of the darker persuastion.

**Ash:** At least you're not trying to brag about it. In fact, we've tended to use that against you so far.

**Tai:** *sarcastically* And we really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN:<strong> Is Brock going to be okay?

**KARI: **I'm more worried about Davis.

**Dawn:** Don't worry, if Brock can recover from Croagunk's poison jab, Davis should be fine.

**Kari:** I'm actually surprised CF would do that.

**Dawn:** I think it was more of a warning to others who try to use Ivy's name.

**BROCK: **THAT NAME!

*awkward pause*

**Kari:** Nice going.

* * *

><p><strong>AGUMON: <strong>One thing I'll never understand.

**PIKACHU: **Pika-chu? [What's that?]

**Agumon:** Your series tries to promote equality and friendship between humans and Pokémon. So why are you eating dog food? *Pikachu is eating kibble-like food from what appears to be a dog dish*

**Pikachu:** [Well, as human as we may act at times, we're still just animals. And you know what? I'm not complaining as long as it tastes good.]

**Agumon:** So did Ash make that?

**Pikachu:** [If he did, it means his cooking skills are getting better. You should have seen his first attempt at Poffins; it was also his last. Even he had to admit they were terrible.]

**Agumon:** That's nothing. Mrs. Kamiya may be a great mom, but Tai and Kari have to eat out almost three times a week. She once baked a cake and it came out of the microwave all burned up.

**Pikachu:** [She baked a caked using the microwave?]

**Agumon:** I don't really understand it, either.

* * *

><p><strong>Gennai:<strong> *on laptop* Looks like we have a message. It's from Apocalymon to Mewtwo.

**Oak:** Another one? *sighs* Should we forward this one too?

**Gennai:** I don't think so. It doesn't say anything that hasn't been said before. "You're the worst Pokémon that ever existed. You bring out the worst in everyone. You could make even the happiest person cry. And that's coming from someone who can't feel happiness."

**Oak:** He sure is a sore loser.

**Gennai:** You don't know the half of it. When he was defeated by the Digi-Destined, he tried to destroy the whole Digital World in retaliation.

**Oak:** …You're sure he won't try that now, right?

**Gennai:** He's in a different dimension, now. Besides, if he destroyed the world, he wouldn't have a franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKATO: <strong>So, Rika, happy that I was in my own round?

**RIKA: **Believe it or not, no.

**Takato:** I figured. Why not?

**TERRIERMON: **You mean aside from the fact that she's never happy?

**Rika:** Keep it up, pipsqueak. *to Takato* You're still following me around.

**Takato:** Someone has to make sure you're not going to hurt anyone.

**Rika:** Who would I have to hurt?

**Dawn**: *as she passes by with Piplup in her arms* Well, you've attacked CF, and Renamon tried to strangle Piplup. "What's to stop you?" is the real question.

**PIPLUP: **Lup-Piplup. [Amen to that.]

**Rika:** Was I asking you?

* * *

><p><strong>RED (Game): <strong>So, do you think we'll get another round?

**RYO:** To each other or—?

**Red:** With anyone.

**Ryo:** Well, Ethan got to talk with Takato, and I'm actually a character in the anime, so there's hope for us yet.

**Red:** Yeah, but the only person they'd pair me up with is Ash.

**Ryo:** That's what Takato thought.

**Red:** But Takato wasn't the inspiration for Ash's character design. Who else could I be compared to?

**Ryo:** There's plenty of people. There's, um… Of course, there's… uh… *looks at Red's I-told-you-so face* There's plenty of people.

* * *

><p><strong>Gennai:<strong> Just got a message from Taiki. He and the other _Xros Wars_ characters have just booked their flight.

**Oak:** Good. I've been working on who their first talk will be with.

**Gennai:** Also, I'm thinking the next couple of rounds should include the _Data Squad_ characters. And I've got the perfect match for the first one.

**And I'll just leave you with that little thought. At least you know what to expect (almost, hehe).**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	23. Round 21

**Hey there, mon lovers! Can you believe it? Twenty rounds and I haven't used one _Data Squad_ character (technically 18 if you subtract the Yu-Gi-Oh! rounds, but whatever). Well, that changes today.**

**Disclaimer: If any of you out there think that I own either Pokemon or Digimon, Marcus here will just have to convince you otherwise. In his own special way, of course.**

**ASH:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**MARCUS:** And I'm a Digimon.

**A:** Gotta say, Tai, I'm loving the new look.

**M:** What?

**A:** I mean, you look older, your voice really tells people that you don't give in, and you finally cut your hair.

**M:** Hey, kid, get this through that thick skull of yours: I'm Marcus Damon, totally unrelated to Tai in any way.

**A:** You sure? You look pretty similar and you even have an Agumon.

**M:** That was an attempt to bring older fans into the series. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, my Agumon is nothing like Tai's.

**A:** Probably the only thing that's not the same.

**M:** What's that supposed to mean?

**A:** Well, aside from you, your friends are pretty similar to other _Adventure_ characters: a blond boy with anger management issues who has a canine Digimon, and a loudmouthed girl with a plant Digimon. Face it, you guys just went back to basics for your season to the point where it was an _Adventure_ ripoff.

**M:** Those are more of traditions between our seasons.

**A:** Like the goggles you never wear?

**M:** I'm not saying we always adhere to them. Besides, however similar we may be, we're still plenty different. After all, did _Adventure_ have the government involved in Digimon affairs?

**A:** No, but _Tamers_ did.

**M:** A level beyond mega?

**A:** Susanoomon from _Frontier?_

**M:** Look, what I'm trying to get at is, however similar we may be to previous seasons, we also try to find ways to be different. Something you guys could stand to learn.

**A:** You mean me going from persevering trainer to battle-hungry jerk? Sorry, but I leave that to guys like Gary and Paul.

**M:** Maybe not that far, but enough to give your viewing audience some new material. Remember how your Staravia evolved? I sure did, because your Tailow did the exact same thing a generation earlier.

**A:** You may say you're full of changes, but the only thing I noticed at first glance that was different was your animation. There's a reason I said you looked older than Tai, and I've only seen outlines that thick on cartoons meant for audiences younger than we appeal to. And you may have reused Agumon, but I had a hard time believing it at first.

**M:** What's your point?

**A:** Let's just say there must be some reason _Xros Wars_ went back to the "traditional" style of animation. Another tradition that you guys broke.

**M:** Gee, whatever happened to "rip-off of _Adventure?"_

**A:** Maybe what you had to say got through to me.

**M:** Probably the only thing that gets through to you. I just watched the Cottonee episode. For someone who let their Butterfree go find love, you sure can't spot romance from a distance, can you? A one foot distance.

**A:** And for someone who's supposed to be a peacekeeper between the real and digital worlds, you sure like to get into fistfights. Didn't you try to punch out a giant chicken? Without knowing what would happen?

**M:** Hey, if Digimon want to attack my hometown, what am I supposed to do?

**A:** I don't know, but punching a giant chicken isn't the first thing I'd do on a whim.

**Amen to that. If it were me, I'd probably call Animal Control, Ghostbusters, or, since it happened near a fast food joint, the chef.**

**Okay, lousy joke aside, read, review, send, yadda yadda yadda. Next time, mons!**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	24. Round 22

**Welcome to another edition of what I like to call... Well, if you've stuck with me this long, you know what it is.**

**This was actually the most popular request on the reivews (and by popular, I mean 2). Two mons seeking purpose. Maybe they'll find it here, but I doubt it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two franchises. I'm merely borrowing them.**

**MEWTWO:** Hello. I am a Pokémon.

**BLACKWARGREYMON:** And I am a Digimon.

**M:** I was created as an experiment to find the secret to restoring life.

**B:** I was created as a weapon to destroy the balance between the digital and real worlds.

**M:** I tried to seek purpose in my life by conquering the world.

**B:** I tried to seek purpose in my life by seeking a fight worthy of my power.

**M:** My power is based on use of psychic abilities.

**B:** My power is derived from darkness and the abilities of a standard WarGreymon.

**M:** And I thought I was a clone.

**B:** WarGreymon and I may share the same abilities, but at least we are not as limited as you.

**M:** And what does that mean?

**B:** Pokémon like you are one of a kind, while Digimon can have multiples of just about any species.

**M:** With all the variations you could ask for. Let's face it, you're more than just a WarGreymon lookalike; you're a WarGreymon with a different color scheme.

**B:** And you're a perfect example of duplication? They call you Mew's clone, but aside from basic species, I have yet to see any similarities. They even took away one important aspect of Mew's power from you: the ability to use any kind of attack imaginable.

**M:** It's not the quantity of moves but the quality. I'm still stronger than Mew.

**B:** As your performance in the movie indicates.

**M:** That boy interrupted us. If it had been allowed to continue, I would have surely been the victor. But even if we had no outcome, at least we had a battle. Once you found your "perfect opponent," Azulongmon, he didn't even want to fight.

**B:** Only because he could see that it wouldn't have helped fill the void inside me.

**M:** That's another thing about you: you had more problems with existentialism than a Shakespearean soliloquy. I even heard of one anime reviewer who referred to you as "Angsty"mon.

**B:** Well, it's certainly better than the name they would have given you. I'm thinking "Outburst"-Mew. You get even the tiniest bit upset, and everyone around you pays the price. For all your talk about your franchise being a children's series, you actually killed an entire laboratory staff and almost killed the Team Rocket head.

**M:** Forgive me for saying this, but your track record wouldn't have looked so good either had you been allowed to succeed. If you had destroyed that last Destiny Stone, you would have likely killed two whole worlds, all just to fight someone who didn't want to fight.

**B:** And if you succeeded, you would have killed not only who you believed to be your enemies, but also the very species you wanted to protect. At least I saw the error of my ways just in time.

**M:** I did as well.

**B:** But you erased any knowledge of those events, and you still distrusted humans.

**M:** I merely sought solitude and peace. You were still seeking your purpose when you returned to the series. You'd think a meeting with a digital god would have stopped all that nonsense. And when you finally find your purpose, it's giving up your life to close the portal to the Digital World. So, put briefly, your purpose in life was dying.

**B:** And your purpose was living alone forever. Now, given the options, which would you rather have?

**M:** Solitude. At least then, I could be rid of you.

**B:** You do realize that anime characters who live their lives alone are only bait for fangirls.

**M:** …I'm sorry, what?

**And with that disturbing mental image, I think we'll call it a day. If I follow my plan, the next one may take some time. Not with research this time, but figuring out how to make it work. Well, I've done it before plenty of times, so...**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	25. Round 23

**Greetings, everyone. Sorry I'm late; I blame it on the usual: school, job, and life in general. That, and I couldn't find a way to make Iris and Yoshi work. So I did Iris and Thomas instead. Hey, it fulfills the same general purpose, so I'm not complaining.**

**Disclaimer: ... Take a guess at what I'm supposed to say.**

**IRIS: **Hey, I'm a Pokémon.

**THOMAS:** And I'm a Digimon.

**I:** I'm Iris, future Dragon Master from the Village of Dragons.

**T:** I'm Thomas H. Norstein, senior member of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, also known as the Data Squad or DATS.

**I:** My main Pokémon partner is Axew, given to me by the elder of my village.

**T:** My partner is Gaomon, assigned to me by the DATS executive staff.

**I:** Isn't he the one who always goes, "Sir, yes sir," all the time?

**T:** And there's something wrong with that?

**I:** Well, not really, except he sounds like someone in the army, rather than you're best friend.

**T**: At least he's adept at fighting, unlike a certain dragon.

**I:** Hey, Axew's a strong fighter!

**T:** Except it took him almost twenty episodes to move past the "Dragon Sneeze."

**I:** Ash gave you that one, didn't he?

**T:** It's not just Axew either. Excadrill didn't seem to want to listen to you, and Emolga has no interest in fighting at all. Dragon Master? You'll be lucky if you can make it past a trainer with one badge.

**I:** Well, maybe if I'd had enough time before my first appearance, I'd be a little stronger too.

**T:** Well, it certainly is taking you long enough. Most of the other Pokémon girls would have gotten somewhere by now.

**I:** That's because they had contests. Being a Dragon Master isn't as formulaic as that. And I still have my moments. I mean, sure, they're not _your_ moments, but I think I'd prefer it that way.

**T:** Meaning?

**I:** Where do we start? Oh, how about your first moment: breaking protocol and going into the Digital World, something that hadn't been done before, to chase down a rogue Drimogemon under the assumption it might return stronger than ever, even though it was dimmer than a Slowpoke.

**T:** I believe the phrase, "better safe than sorry," applies here.

**I:** Oh, and how can we forget the time you made a deal with the most evil character these two franchises have seen?

**T:** It was to save my sister. What would you have done?

**I:** I would have trusted my friends and told them I was acting as a double agent for starters.

**T:** And your moments are better?

**I:** Let's see, I get either a new Pokémon or a new move learned, I actually accomplish something. So, yeah, I'd say they're better.

**T:** But they're few and far between. Better to have more, possibly questionable, moments than only a few barely tolerable ones.

**I:** "Barely tolerable?" Admit it, you're just stuck up. You may be older than me, but really, you're such a little kid.

**T:** Tell me you didn't just go there.

**I:** Hey, you used "Dragon Sneeze." And turnabout is fair play.

**Too true, especially when rivalries, however old and outdated they may be, are concerned. I'm thinking another mon chapter next time. We'll see.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	26. Round 24

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen, otakus of all ages (I probably made it plural when I shouldn't have, huh? Give me a break, I never studied Japanese.)**

**As promised, Pikachu has a talk with Agumon, but not the same Agumon. Since we're on a semi-_Data Squad_ kick, it's going to be Marcus' Agumon (with the arm bands).**

**Disclaimer: Now, I'm not a law student, but I'm pretty sure this counts as fair use. I am not using these characters with the intent of copyright infringement.**

**PIKACHU:** Pika-Pikachu [Hi, I'm a Pokémon.]

**AGUMON:** And I'm a Digimon. You're not going to try that joke that Ash did with the boss last time, are you?

**P:** [Relax, we know when we've done a joke to death.]

**A:** Glad to hear it.

**P:** [On an unrelated topic, I really like the face lift. And the arm bands certainly are a nice new touch.]

**A:** *mumbles* Knew it was too good to be true.

**P: **[Hey, something I just realized. You called Marcus your "boss." Isn't that just a tad… degrading?]

**A:** Not when you're the one that suggests it. Boss just went along with it.

**P:** [Sure, whatever. You know, you surprise me.]

**A:** How do you mean?

**P:** [When I heard that an Agumon was the lead character's partner Digimon, I thought you would be like the Agumon I already know.]

**A:** Sorry to disappoint ya' then. I'm one of a kind.

**P:** [That a promise?]

**A:** That better mean good thing.

**P:** [Given the nature of our conversation…]

**A:** Well, since we're on the topic of unexpected characteristics, I have to ask: How's Pikachu doing these days?

**P:** [Oh, he's doing… Wait a minute! I'm Pikachu!]

**A:** But I never expected you to be all… wise… and smart-mouthed… you sure you're not just some other Pikachu for the reboot?

**P:** [What reboot?]

**A:** Well, if the current season is anything to go by, I'd say you completely started over. Care to verify?

**P:** [Um… I plead the fifth.]

**A:** Not even you know? It's a sad day for mon anime today.

**P:** [Tell me about it. I just talked with the first Agumon about you.]

**A:** *with dread in his voice* What'd he say?

**P:** [He didn't. He just kept banging his head.]

**A:** That's a low blow.

**P:** [You have to admit, you're pretty much an insult to _Adventure _fans. I remember CF saying that for a while, he didn't even consider watching _Data Squad_ because of your looks.]

**A:** WHAT?

**CF: UH, PIKACHU, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT TO **_**ANYONE.**_

**P:** [You did. I just didn't listen.]

**A:** Yeah, that's kind of a bad habit of yours.

**P:** [And that's supposed to mean…]

**A:** People always remember Charizard for not listening to Ash, but you were the first one ever to just ignore him.

**P:** Well, I'm not the only one at terrible first impressions. Didn't you try to eat Marcus that first night?

**A: **I was hungry! I can't think straight when I'm hungry. *notices the look on Pikachu's face* Don't say anything.

**Yeah, he kinda brought that one on himself. Read, review, send, you get the picture.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	27. Round 25

**Hola, gentes. (Yes, I speak some Spanish. Learn something new everyday, don't you.)**

**MysteryKeyblader16 asked for this a while ago, and I only just figured out how to work it. So here they are, the younger sibling and the kendo student.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon. Digimon. What do they both have in common? I own no part of them whatsoever.**

**MAX:** Hi. I'm a Pokémon.

**CODY:** And I'm a Digimon.

**M:** I'm the son of Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader.

**C:** My dad worked in the police force, and my grandfather is a kendo instructor.

**M:** A lot of good that did you.

**C:** What are you talking about?

**M:** You only held that stick up to one person, Oikawa, and you never even used it, just tried to scare him off. And he was more scared of your dad's name than of you.

**C:** He was an old friend of my dad's. But I'd suppose you'd know all about people respecting your dad. Isn't there a whole district of your hometown that doubles as a Norman fan club?

**M:** Well, when you think about it, it makes sense, since Dad's pretty good. Even if he did lose to Ash, he still put up a pretty good fight. And the best thing your dad did? Take a bullet for a politician.

**C:** You know, some people would see that as a brave thing to so.

**M:** And some people would make politics jokes.

**C:** But getting back to your dad for a second, you mentioned he lost to Ash? If I recall, that wasn't your finest hour.

**M: **Hey, I'm just a kid. Seeing your dad lose a battle when you feel he can do anything would do a number on your—

**C:** Sanity?

**M:** Come on, I'm sure you can sympathize with me. Aren't we the same age?

**C:** Actually, I'm ten years old.

**M:** What? I'm not even ten and you're as tall as me? Looks like Yugi's not the only one who's got a growth problem.

**C:** At least I grew more as a character.

**M:** And I didn't? I went from a stubborn know-it-all to someone who learned from experience.

**C:** But your ideals never really changed. When I started out, I had believed that the world was all black and white, no gray areas. It took me almost the whole season to let go of that idea.

**M:** That's deep. Too bad I can't take it seriously with that kind of voice.

**C:** What voice?

**M:** Your "pack a day" voice. Seriously, it's no wonder people say anime dubs' voice acting is terrible; they're using _you _as a reference.

**C:** At least my voice isn't stereotypical. You said you started out as a bratty kid? Once you first spoke, I knew right away what I was dealing with.

**M:** And when you first spoke, May had to set me back on the couch after I fell off from laughing so hard.

**So, I suppose that'll do for this round. Oh, and guess what, everyone? Taiki just got here! So the next round will focus on the elusive _Xros Wars_ season, a real treat for all you Japanese raw purists, I'm sure.**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	28. Round 26

**Hey, everyone, I'm back. I supppose you're wondering what too me so long, right? Ws it because my internet connection went bad after Thanksgiving weekend? Course not! You see, it was...**

**Well, remember that comment I had... uh... _accidentally _let slip to Pikachu about me not watching _Data Squad_ because of Agumon's appearance? Apparently it got back to Marcus, and we all know how he is. Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure this bruise will be back to normal in ten... years... at least... Let's just start this, huh?**

**As promised, Taiki of the (presently) Japanese exclusive _Xros Wars!_ Yeah, that's right, as much as I may make fun of people who only go for untranslated Japanese works, I'm not ignorant of their importance (especially when there's no other way to watch them). This really is a good show, but how does it compete with Pokemon? For that answer, we turn to someone who's all about combatibility: Cilan, ladies and gentlemen! _(applause, with some boos by Brock-lovers)_ Ah, shaddup.**

**Disclaimer: To say that I own the rights to either franchise is an insult to my artistic integrity. Can't someone use established characters and _not_ be involved? Isn't that what this site is about?**

**CILAN:** Greetings, I'm a Pokémon.

**TAIKI: **[And I'm a Digimon.]

**C:** Wait, you need subtitles?

**T:** [Don't forget, my season hasn't been dubbed, so I can't speak English. I am learning though.]

**C:** So what you're saying is you _will_ be dubbed rather soon.

**T:** [That information is classified at the moment.]

**C:** Either way, it will be interesting to see how you fare on the international stage. Which means… it's evaluating time!

**T:** [Oh please, not this again. So you're an anime connoisseur, now?]

**C:** I take it there's something wrong with that.

**T:** [It's just you claim to be a connoisseur on just about every possible subject and hobby on the face of the planet. What's wrong with just being a Pokémon connoisseur? That alone is ridiculous enough. You trying to go for the record?]

**C:** If you don't mind, I'm in the middle of seeing how you would do if and when you start airing overseas.

**T:** [I know I'll regret saying this, but go ahead.]

**C:** Thank you. Your plot has an interesting variety of flavors, enough to please the palate of any viewer, whether they be a returning Digimon fan or just your everyday anime watcher.

**T: **[Yeah, a variety. You know, such a thing wouldn't kill your show.]

**C:** Please, let me finish.

**T:** *unapologetically* [Sorry.]

**C:** The characters you include create a taste that has been tried and true, something that Digimon fans will acknowledge and enjoy.

**T:** [This from the guy whose brothers are pretty much the same person.]

**C:** However, I notice that the flavor of your show seems to make an interesting change around episode 35. Not unpleasing, but eventually it gets to the point where the original flavor is all but forgotten.

**T:** [The Death General arc? We like to think it adds new blood to the show, switching the characters from minor to major and vice versa.]

**C:** That's another thing. Some of your various ingredients and elements have the potential to leave a sour taste in some of the more conservative fans' mouths.

**T:** [Name five… uh… ingredients… Now you're just messing me up!]

**C:** Mervamon's appearance, the location of her Heartbreak Shot attack, the aforementioned "Death Generals," the Vilemon in Lillithmon's Digi-Xrossed form, and of course your battle in the location called "Hell's Zone."

**T:** [Oh, and you're perfect? I hear two of your episodes got rescheduled from even appearing in Japan because of certain similarities to the nuclear incident after that last earthquake.]

**C:** That was the result of unfortunate timing. And it's not like we cancelled them completely. We will eventually air them because of their importance to the story.

**T:** [But it will no doubt confuse the less fanboyish of fans, such as the kids you're trying to market to, who don't pay much if any attention to the fansites that tell them this kind of information.]

**C:** So I guess that means that any kids who like your franchise aren't missing you one bit. After all, when was the last time you saw a ten-year-old American watch raw anime?

**T:** [Do you mean "raw" as in untranslated or "raw" as in uncooked? With you, it's hard to tell.]

**C:** It comes from being one of the most renowned cooks, I suppose.

**T:** [Just one more title in your already ridiculously large repertoire.]

**And with that, this round draws to a close. Be here next time when... actually, I don't know what I'll do next time. Maybe some more _Xros Wars_, maybe one of those suggestions I never got around to, heck, maybe a suggestion you'll have come up with when you review this chapter (hint hint).**

**This is CF, signing out.**


	29. Round 27

**Hello, hola, bonjour, konichiwa, nee-how, and every other greeting in the world. Welcome back to another edition of _I'm a Pokemon, I'm a Digimon!_ Seriously, where were you guys? Do you know how hard it is to hold an event such as this without an audience? I'm just kidding, I blame nothing but myself for a lack of rounds (and school, and work, and volunteering, and...)**

**This chapter will cover a topic I recently found out and was intrigued by. And to help us discuss it, we'll have the affected party face off against the fanboy. Please read on for more details.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Digimon do not belong to me. If you'd read these disclaimers more often, I wouldn't have to say this every time.  
>Also, regarding the topic I found, I only have the information I found on Bulbapedia, so it may be incomplete.<strong>

**RED (manga): **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**KAZU:** And I'm a Digimon.

**R:** As some of you might be aware, a recent popularity poll in Japan named _Pokémon Adventures_ as #3 choice for a manga to be converted to anime.

**K:** Personally, I'm still holding out for _V-Tamer._ I mean I keep voting for that, but…

**R:** Maybe it's because Tai's already in an anime, at least another version of him.

**K:** And you aren't? Ash is kinda the Red of the anime. Don't you wonder why everyone gives you the name "Ash" when they start a new game? Besides, it's not even official yet, it's just fan preference.

**R:** Reasonably so, I would think.

**K:** And believe me when I say I'm not gonna hold my breath.

**R:** You're just saying that because you're a Digi-nut.

**K:** That's not the… _only_ reason. _Pokémon Adventures_ is one of the darker parts of the franchise. Gym leaders work for Team Rocket, mystic powers are being played with more than _Harry Potter,_ heck, people even try to actually kill you guys.

**R:** …So you _do_ admit that it's because you're a Digi-nut.

**K:** That's all you got from that?

**R:** Come on, I'm sure our style is nothing you guys aren't used to.

**K:** Touché, but it's also nothing kids _are_ used to. One mention of a new Pokémon anime and kids who like the other one will flock to that show, only to get scared of those same creatures once Machoke attacks Ash at the Viridian Gym.

**R:** Don't you mean me? Machoke attacked me at Viridian Gym.

**K:** Listen, in a game, it's okay to name your kids after colors. In a manga, sure, why not? In an anime, that won't happen.

**R:** Just because no one names you guys after colors…

**K:** Moving on, we have Gionvanni. He's more of a mob boss in the anime. In _Adventures,_ he's a psychopath. And don't get me started on the Elite Four. They give normal eco-terrorists a bad name.

**R:** Well, it's worked for the fans so far.

**K:** Yeah, and from what I hear, they like your stuff more than Ash's stuff. Must be nice to know that you're the reason the anime is under attack by its own people.

**R:** Hey, I just read the lines. How people react to it is not my problem. You're probably just jealous because your favorite manga isn't on TV.

**K:** Listen, if you think your manga being turned into an anime will make you better than us, then take it from a real fanboy: you can't please everybody. You think people will criticize the current anime for being to childish? Odds are there'll be a lot of others claiming this one would be too dark.

**R:** …So you admit to being a fanboy?

**K:** IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT?

**Poor Kazu. I had a small debate as to whether I should use Kazu or Kenta, but I ultimately chose Kazu because he's the one with all the punchlines. Except he kinda became the victim here.**

**New stuff later, I promise you. And for those of you reading _Digimon: Battle!, _fear not; I will still update that one (my new "finish before publish" rule really helps [see profile for details]). After all, the current arc is too important to stop.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	30. Round 28

**Arrrgh! How could I be so stupid? (Don't answer that.) This one was staring a me right in the face... while both my eyes were open! Okay, I'm exxagerating, but seriously, when you read this, you'll wonder why I didn't come up with this sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Digimon are trademark property of... people with whom I have no affiliation.**

**CHARIZARD:** [Hi, I'm a Pokémon.]

**AGUMON:** And I'm a Digimon.

**C:** [Shrimpy little thing, aren't you?]

**A:** I can still be a powerhouse. I just need to Digivolve first.

**C:** [Unlike us Pokémon; guys like me are already strong.]

**A:** Yeah, but it takes a while.

**C:** [Perhaps, but at least we stay this way.]

**A:** Yeah, well, last time I checked, "staying that way" included acting like a total jerk.

**C:** [You wanna run that by me again?]

**A:** Once you evolved to Charmeleon, you weren't exactly the nicest guy around. You'd burn Ash just for hugging you.

**C:** [I'll admit that those weren't exactly my "glory days." But then, you didn't fare any better.]

**A:** What are you talking about? I never disobeyed Tai in my life.

**C:** [No, but you did nearly kill everyone. Does the name "SkullGreymon" ring any bells?]

**A:** That wasn't my fault! Tai was just acting dumb.

**C:** [Whereas my bad days were all my fault. You see where this makes me better than you, right? SkullGreymon was just some people acting like idiots.]

**A:** True, but your actions you're your own dumb ideas. Did you really think taking a nap during battle made you tough? Or using Flamethrower on a Poliwrath was a good idea? Especially when Ash was telling you to use other attacks? At least I had no control over my actions.

**C:** [Oh, and you think I'm proud of those days?]

**A:** You certainly quick to forget them.

**C:** [Well maybe that's because the writers didn't want me to chicken out fighting a big chicken. And look at it this way: yeah, I knew what I was doing, but you were completely out of control. Now, who's going to be reasoned with better? Someone who kills you just for standing still? Or someone who thinks you're not worth his time?]

**A:** And this is why Digivolution is a good thing: it doesn't last. Tai didn't need to worry too much about "reasoning with me" because it just wore off.

**C:** [So, in other words, I could beat you to a pulp as Greymon and have an even bigger advantage when you shrink down to this.] *points down at Agumon from over his head*

**A:** Oh, trust me, you'd have a hard time even with Greymon.

**C:** [Why's that?]

**A:** Two words: height difference. All I'd have to do is just step on you. Then it would be "Charizard's Burning Ambition" all over again.

**C:** [The episode where I left Ash? What does that have to do with it?]

**A:** Mostly the funny faces you were making the whole episode.

**BURN!**

**No! Wait! Charizard! I didn't mean that literally! *ducks as fire flows over head***

**Whoo, I'm okay. *turns around* Can't say the same for my wall, though. I'd better get the Timburr and Digmon on that right away.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	31. Round 29

**This is another one of those things that just stares you right in the face, scratches you almost brutally, and yet you still miss it. I say "scratch" with purpose because there are two cats in these franchises. Let's see how they compare, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Device may take up to one week to... Oops! Wrong one. I own neither Pokemon nor Digimon.**

**MEOWTH:** Hey, I'm a Pok-é-mon.

**GATOMON: **And I'm a Digimon.

**M:** So, you're de cat a' de group?

**G:** That's me.

**M:** *looks at her closely* Yep, you'd lose ta me easy.

**G:** Well that was a quick verdict.

**M:** What can I say? I'm a natural brain.

**G:** More like a natural pain. You give us real cats a bad name.

**M:** And I suppose you tink you're smarta dan me?

**G:** Well, I'm not the one who thinks Pokémon are nature's Swiss army knife.

**M:** If 'dis about my boss fantasies, I'm just trying to show de folks at home dat Pok-é-mon can be used for more dan battle. Ya gotta admit it makes a nice counterargument to the usual "Pok-é-mon is too violent" shpiel.

**G:** Riiiight. From gladiators to slaves. You really know how to put those haters in their place.

**M:** Oh, sure, anything sounds bad when you say it like dat.

**G:** It's just that it's you. No real reason. Just you.

**M:** So what you're sayin' is dat I'm a bad example for wisdom, practicality, and all dat udder junk, right?

**G:** Sounds right.

**M:** And why am I suddenly detecting a large amount of hypocrisy? You can toin into an angel, yet you woiked for a vampire. Now who's not a role model?

**G:** I was forced to work for Myotismon. You, on the other hand, went to Team Rocket out of your own free will.

**M:** You tink I had options? You apparently don't know what it's like to remain unloved for most a' you're natural life. And when ya finally meet de one you know is "the" one, she rejects ya cause you're nuttin' but a street cat. So you learn new skills tryin' ta impress her and, whey a meet her again after so long, she thinks you're woise dan before. So ya try to do everytin' ya can ta make her realize you're not just anudder cat with some new skills, but a cat wit new skills that is the greatest ting dat's ever happened ta dis woild.

*pause*

**G:** That was actually very beautiful.

**M:** It's something I had ta live wit for a long time now.

**G:** Too bad she already left you for a Persian.

**M:** YOU BRING UP THAT SCARLESS SCARFACE WANNABE ONE MORE TIME AND I'M GONNA SCRATCH YA SO BAD, YOUR CUTS'LL HAVE CUTS!

**Kinda touched a nerve there, huh?**

**You have no idea how hard it was trying to write Meowth's accent. If you can understand this, props to you.**

**This is CF signing out**


	32. Round 30: April Fool's Edition

**I'd say today's the perfect day for another round. Don't you? There's also a moral to this one as well. Don't worry, it won't get too serious. I mean, have you _seen_ this story's tone?**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Digimon are copyright property of two very different companies. The only similarity between them is that I'm not a part of either one.**

**RED (game):** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**KAZU: **And I'm a Digimon. So, you excited for the new Pokémon games?

**R:** You bet. Course, since I'm not in them, I'm afraid I don't know much about them.

**K:** I can help you with that. As a fanboy, it's my job to know what's what when it comes to future releases for a certain franchise.

**R:** Wait, you keep track of Pokémon?

**K:** Someone's gotta get _some_ information about the competition.

**R:** Good point.

**K:** So where shall we start? How about story. The game's a sequel to the original Black and White.

**R:** Figured that much.

**K:** The games will take place almost a year after the previous events, dependent on which version you play.

**R:** Makes sense.

**K:** In that time, however, Unova has slowly crumbled apart. Ghetsis is back and he's ready for vengeance. He's now all but conquered the Pokémon world and has gained control of Kyurem, the fiercest of all legendary Pokémon. Your main character was raised in an orphanage in Accumula Town. He or she has personally vowed vengeance on Ghetsis for what he's been doing. What they don't realize quite yet is that Ghetsis is their grandfather.

*Red's jaw drops*

**K:** On their journey, your character will travel around to the various gyms, since Ghetsis has taken over the title of Champion.

*Red' starts to feel woozy*

**K:** Along the way, they'll meet N, who has been living in solitude ever since Ghetsis' downfall. He's released his Tao dragon and shows signs linked to depression. He believes the player to be the hero with the other Tao dragon and, with his dying breath, tells them where to find it so they can stand a chance against Ghetsis.

*Red feels faint*

**K: **When N's dragon and Kyurem meet, they fuse into one creature that's going out of control and destroying the region. Only when the player captures it does it calm down. But it leaves a lasting mark, since Ghetsis says that the player really is his grandchild, having released a near unstoppable force of destruction. Enraged, the player pushes Ghetsis out of his castle—and that's a hundred-story drop, mind you.

*Red just bows his head

**K:** The after-game shows the player wandering around in a barren wasteland as they work to gain forgiveness for their actions.

*Red faints*

**K:** There's just one more thing I should let you know.

**R:** *weakly* What?

**K:** April Fool. *Red springs back up* Made the whole thing up on a whim. Come on, no one would believe what I just said.

**R:** Uh, yeah. *chuckles nervously* You'd have to be pretty stupid to buy all that. I sure wasn't fooled.

**K:** So why did you faint?

**R:** *singsong through his teeth* You can shut up now.

**And, in case you hadn't figured it out yet, the moral is: Never believe everything you hear, especially when crazy fanboys are involved.**

**Kazu: Who are you calling crazy?**

**And that's my cue to leave.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	33. Between Rounds 3

**So before we get this installment of Between Rounds underway, let me address something. It has come to my attention that at least two of you (I won't give names [they're on the reviews anyway]) actually fell for Kazu's April Fool's prank in the last round. To those and any others, I ask, "How could that possibly have happened?" A) It was on April Fool's Day; you had to at least suspect something. B) This is a humor piece, further adding to any AFD suspicions. C) I even warned you that the chapter wasn't going to be any more serious than the others thus far. With all these facts to consider, you should have fallen for nothing. I set out to trick no one, (heck, most of it was on a whim, and I only got the idea for that chapter that morning) so you have no one but yourselves to blame for believing the most obvious lie in the history of fiction (think about that: a _lie_ in _fiction). _Okay, rant over.**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever tell you that I don't own either Pokemon or Digimon? Well obviously not, if I'm bringing this up again!**

**RYO:** Hey, Red. How you holding up?

**RED (game): **I'm fine. Man, I can't believe I fell for that. Do you have any idea how scared I was?

**Ryo:** I might. When _Tamers_ was revealed, it became something of a base breaker because of its new, darker tone.

**Red:** Yeah, well, you guys were only, like, three or four years old at the time and no stranger to dark moments. We're over fifteen years of mostly family-friendly content.

**Ryo:** If it makes you feel any better, I heard there were a couple other people who fell for it.

**Red:** Really? Man, how dumb do you have to be?

**Ryo:** Maybe as dumb as you?

**Red:** I thought you came here to make me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>ASH:<strong> Hey, Tai, when's that new kid gonna get here?

**TAI:** Tagiru? Should be before the next couple rounds. He's just finished the current season, so he's booking his flight now.

**Ash:** Glad to hear it. Professor Oak was worried we might not get to meet him. He even had a possible opponent all set up.

**Tai:** Gennai's also been trying to get in touch with some of the other characters from _Xros Wars._

**Ash:** Well, that'll be fun.

**Tai:** Yeah, it means we have more players for our team. Just don't get too mad when we wipe the floor with you.

**Ash:** I'd rather think of it as more suckers to take out. By the time we're done, you won't have the strength to even hold up a Digivice.

* * *

><p><strong>MISTY: <strong>There they go again.

**SORA:** You think we'd get used to it by now. *sips drink* I can't believe there haven't been many girl talks for a while.

**Misty:** Well, Iris managed to get something, but I see your point. I've been talking with Professor Oak about it.

**Sora:** What'd he say?

**Misty:** Well, he and Gennai are working on the next set of rounds, and they'll try to get some more girl action this time.

**Sora:** Glad to hear. Yolei's been upset that she hasn't gotten any time onstage.

**Misty:** I'd think that's a good thing.

**Sora:** True. I don't think even Mimi's as vocal as Yolei is.

**Misty:** If by "vocal" you mean "loud."

* * *

><p><strong>JESSIE:<strong> Well, I guess we can finally say we've all had someone to talk to in this thing.

**JAMES: **Andsomeone to abuse us. I don't think any of us were prepared for that much trouble.

**Jessie:** What about Meowth? He didn't get hurt.

**MEOWTH:** Maybe, but dat cat really knows how ta touch a noive. I'm just glad I didn't get dat Oikawa guy.

**James:** Why would you have gotten him?

**Meowth:** Well, both of us are da brains of our operations. I mean, I dunno 'bout youse guys, but widdout me, this team'd be nothing. And just imagine what'd happen if I did get hooked wit him. I'm just a tiny kitten compared ta dat guy.

**GATOMON: ***as she passes by* CF never even considered it. Besides, I rather enjoyed our round.

**Meowth:** You would. Poissonally, I can't wait ta see you get used as da litterbox.

**Gatomon:** Are you saying I treated you no better than my restroom? Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of doing that. You're just too good for that. *leaves*

*Meowth slumps on the table*

**Jessie:** I'm sure she meant that in the best possible way.

**Meowth:** I swear; how she's called da Digimon a' light, I'll neva know.

* * *

><p><strong>MARCUS: <strong>Well, I think we did a pretty good job there.

**AGUMON (2006):** You said it, boss. It almost makes getting that fine for punching CF worth it.

**THOMAS:** You did pay that, right?

**Marcus:** You worry too much. I've got it taken care of.

*phone rings, Thomas answers*

**Thomas:** Thomas Norstein speaking. *pause* Yeah, he's right here, Commander Sampson. You want him? *pause* He what? *glares at Marcus*

**Marcus:** What could I do? I was strapped for cash and the deadline was coming up.

**Thomas:** You do realize not paying off a loan can also land you in jail just as much as not paying a fine.

**Agumon:** Boy, Boss, seems like you just can't win.

**Marcus:** When I want your advice, Agumon, I'll ask.

*Officer Jenny walks up*

**JENNY: **Excuse me, but which of you would be Marcus Damon?

**Marcus/Thomas:** *point at each other* That would be him!

**Marcus:** I gotta go! *runs away*

**Agumon:** Hey, Boss, wait up! *runs after him*

* * *

><p><strong>BROCK:<strong> So, can you guys do that?

**GENNAI:** It'll be difficult, and we'll have to talk to CF about it, but looks like we can find a better way to keep the "I" word from popping up.

**Brock:** Thanks guys.

**OAK:** No problem, Brock. I'd hate to have every round end on a technicality just because you're too stunned.

**Brock:** Just let me know when you have—! *Marcus runs into him* What the—?

**Marcus:** Perfect. Just what I need. Um… what was that word…? Right! I—!

**CROAGUNK:** Croa-GUNK! *Poison Jabs Marcus*

*Oak and Gennai stare*

**Gennai:** Better get CF on that Anti-I solutution. And call a medic while you're at it.

**Oak:** On it.

**Agumon:** *catches up* Why'd you do that, Boss?

**Marcus:** *weakly* It was either the hospital or jail.

**Never let it be said that we have a dull moment around here. (Of course, we do have them, but they're not interesting.)**

**This is CF signing out.**


	34. Round 31

**I think it's about time I uploaded another round, how about you guys?**

**As promised, more girls. I'll try to bring in a few more for the next few rounds.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Digimon are IPs that are not affiliated with me in any way shape or form. Except for stuff like this, but that doesn't count.**

**Warning: Some stuff may be inappropriate for younger readers. Just sayin'.**

**MAY:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**MIMI:** And I'm a Digimon.

**May:** Well, well, well, if it isn't the pink princess herself.

**Mimi:** Oh, you're one to talk. You care just as much about appearance as I do.

**May: **I think you have me confused with Dawn.

**Mimi:** Dawn didn't stop in front of a mirror just to look at herself while Ash tried to walk her out of the Pokémon Center.

**May:** Okay, maybe a couple times I…

**Mimi:** And you would stop at every shopping district you possibly could, whether it was for a new swimsuit or the best pasta in town.

**May:** Okay, anything sounds bad with that attitude.

**Mimi:** And you complained about having to walk everywhere.

**May:** AHA! Hypocrisy! I only lightly complained at the start of the Advanced seasons. You complained about everything up to the halfway point… at least!

**Mimi:** Well, forgive me for staying true to my character.

**May:** A spoiled child that couldn't handle being thrust into a new situation.

**Mimi:** Better than being a girl who was scared of the creatures she was supposedly going to spend her entire trip with.

**May:** I got over it.

**Mimi:** But it was too late for your fans at the time. Do you know how many people stopped watching the show because you replaced Misty?

**May:** That was to add some variety, especially since there's a character in the games like me. Besides, I fare better with the fans than you do. Just bring up your name anywhere and watch the fireworks go off.

**Mimi:** Trust me, I'd rather have what little fanbase I have now instead of yours. Most of those guys never look above the neck.

**May:** Ungh, you just _had_ to bring that up. Those guys are just idiots with nothing better to occupy what minds they have left.

**Mimi:** Well, they're Pokémon fans, so…

**May:** *irritably* Care to elaborate?

**Mimi:** Anyone old enough to think like that has to actually watch your show. *May growls* And we all know how your show can be. Are you trying to cater to kids younger than 3?

**May:** So we have some fans who are older than they need to be. Every show does. Nothing we can do to stop it.

**Mimi:** Well, one thing that might help is getting you to "tone down," if you catch my drift.

**May:** You know, with every word that comes out of your mouth, I see more and more why people don't like you.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Next time, the new guy shows up. (I'll let you figure out who that is.)**

**Also, before I go, today's the last day of classes for me, finals are next week, and my brother's graduation is the week after. With any luck, I'll have uploaded a new chapter to Action Anime Brawl by then and my next project will be uploaded for certain afterwards. Won't be Pokemon or Digimon, but stay tuned, I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	35. Round 32

**Okay, so Action Anime Brawl is taking longer to complete than I thought. I am almost done with the next chapter, though so expect that soon. You know what, I'm not here to discuss my shortcomings; I'm here to provide you with entertainment. And for those of you waiting for AAB, think of this as a reward for patience.**

**I said earlier that the "new guy" would be here this time, and by new guy, I mean Tagiru of Digimon Hunters. Enjoy seeing Ritchie take him on.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Digimon. And I'm not giving you a bad joke this time because it's late.**

**RITCHIE: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**TAGIRU: **[And I'm a Digimon.]

*Ritchie stares at Tagiru, then shouts toward the sky*

**R:** Why do I get the weirdos?

**T:** [What's that supposed to mean?]

**R:** This is the second time I've gotten a clone character. And it's always someone who outranks the original in being a hothead. Am I cursed or something?

**CF: Sorry, Ritch, that's just the hand you've been dealt. The only thing left is to play it.**

**R:** Fine. On the plus side, this'll be easy.

**T:** [What are you talking about?]

**R:** Let's face it, you're the undisputed king of doubles.

**T:** [I'm not like a Davis to Taiki's Tai, if that's what you're saying. My Digimon partner is totally different. Heck, fire is just a secondary attribute to him, no matter what form he takes.]

**R:** Oh, I'm not talking about you specifically. I mean your entire season.

**T:** [What?]

**R:** A continuation like seasons one and two.

**T:** [Wouldn't that be a good thing, the way you guys go on about continuity?]

**R:** An ultimate enemy that, in some respects, looks like the D-Reaper from season 3.

**T:** [Please, you hardly notice that half the time.]

**R:** Unwitting pawns like in season four.

**T:** [You do realize that's a common storytelling device, right?]

**R:** Recruiting people to stop Digimon from wreaking havoc in the real world like season five.

**T:** [Well, to be fair, for DATS, it was their job. We presented it as a game of sorts.]

**R:** Oh, but then, there's the real icing on the cake: bringing in characters from past seasons for the final battle.

**T:** [Again, continuity. And it was pretty darn awesome.]

**R:** I'm not denying the longtime fans love it. But newer fans? They won't have a clue who these people are right away. They'll have to watch the other seasons just to get the hint. So, in a way, it's almost like a self-promotion.

**T:** [You gotta admit, though, it was a nice way to tie the entire series together.]

**R:** Of course, if you had done this from the start, we wouldn't have this problem.

**T:** [I think the only one having a problem here is you. You guys have been on this whole continuity kick since we started this thing. And you know what? Not sticking with continuity has done pretty good for us so far.]

**R:** Then why did you bring everyone in for the finale if you didn't need it?

**T:** *pause* [Shut up.]

**Personally, I thought the finale was _awesome__._ Kind of made up for the shortness of the season.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	36. Round 33

**Well, while I'm working on Sonic Heroes 2 (which _is_ getting done, BTW *cough*Lexie*cough*), I figure I'd upload a new chapter.**

**You know, sometimes, I am a complete idiot. This news has been out for nearly a month, and I didn't even find until nearly a week ago. (Yeah, really good to know my priorities are straight.) At any rate...**

**DIGIMON XROS WARS IS GETTING AN OFFICIAL ENGLISH DUB! lIFT YOUR HANDS IN PRAISE, ALL YE FANS OF TRANSLATION! (and all you raw purists can go away now)**

**Anyway, what better way to celebrate than putting up a new chapter with Ash and Taiki? Enjoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off celebrating this momentous occasion (oh, and working on Sonic Heroes.)**

**ASH: **Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**TAIKI:** And I'm a Digimon.

**A:** Wait, you speak English now?

**T:** What, you haven't heard? Digimon Xros Wars is finally coming to the states.

**A:** Well, uh, congratulations, Taiki.

**T:** Mikey.

**A:** Come again?

**M:** My dub name is going to be Mikey.

*Ash laughs hysterically*

**A: **Mikey? Seriously? What happened at the studio? Oh, wait, let me guess: "We want a name that's completely different so that it's remarkably similar to the old one."

**M:** Considering all that separated Tai's name and mine was a "k" to his "ch", I think it worked out okay.

**A:** Okay, let's hear it then. What's Shoutmon's name going to be?

**M:** Shoutmon.

*pause*

**A:** What about Xros Loaders?

**M:** Xros Loaders.

**A:** Digi-Xrossing?

**M:** Digi-Xrossing.

**A:** Was the dubbing team even trying?

**M:** Maybe they just didn't want to give puns for names.

**A:** What's that supposed to mean?

**M:** A rock gym leader named Roxxane. A pair of bad guys named Jessie and James.

**A:** Not everyone's name is like that.

**M:** Anyone who's played Coliseum will certainly attest to that. I swear, the names in that game are weirder than half the names in the Japanese language. What did you do, hire a bunch of Mankeys with typewriters?

**A:** It adds to the foreignness of the new region. In fact, your names seem to put you in the middle of Japan-America.

**M:** Well, excuse us for trying to make sure our audience isn't put off by unusual names, "Ash."

**A:** And just _what_ is wrong with my name?

**M:** It sounds like it's short for something. And the only name I can think of that works is Ash_ley._ I mean, plenty of people are already using that, aren't they?

**A:** That was a one… no, two… okay fine, _three-_time gag out of a series of more than 500 episodes and counting. But answer this, just what's so special about "Mikey"? That just says to me, "My mom can't see me outside of a stroller."

**M:** WHY YOU—! Forget it.

**A:** Huh?

**M:** Look at us. Digimon Xros Wars is being dubbed into Digimon Fusion for Western audiences, and all we can talk about is how dumb the other's name is.

**A:** Yeah, I guess that is kinda stupid. I mean, Dawn and Kari already did that sort of thing, and— *pauses* Did you just say the series is named Digimon Fusion?

**M:** Um, yes?

**A:** So they're perfectly fine with calling it Digi-Xrossing, but they have to have a different title?

**M:** And just what is wrong with that?

**A:** Where do I begin?

**Yeah, I can see this is going to take a while, so we'll just end it here. So, yeah, can't wait for this.**

**This is CF signing out.**


	37. Round 34

**You know, as this series goes on, I'm more and more convinced that it's become a way to hear about the latest news for either franchise. Oh well, ce la vie, and all that. (I probably spelled that wrong, huh?)**

**BTW, for those of you who are interested, I've set up a deviantArt acount. It would be anything too special, just a few pictures regarding some of my stories. The link's in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon, Digimon, and their affiliates are in no way owned by me in part or in whole.**

**HILBERT:** Hi, I'm a Pokémon.

**KENTA: **And I'm a Digimon.

**H:** Huh? What are you doing here? I thought Kazu was going to be doing this.

**K:** He already had a couple rounds, so CF thought it should be my turn this time around.

**H:** I see. Well, in any case, it seems like this is going to be a good year for both of us, huh?

**K:** You mean how our latest season is going to be dubbed and you guys are going on your sixth generation?

**H:** Yep.

**K:** And only a scant year after your last main series game.

**H:** What are you getting at?

**K:** I'm just saying that by the time you get your new games out, some people probably won't have even beaten the last game.

**H:** It's better than what you guys have done. Seriously, the localization team sure took their sweet time with _Xros Wars._

**K:** _Fusion._

**H:** Whatever. My point is that the dub would have aired maybe half a year after it started in Japan, not more than a full one after it ended.

**K:** But still, Gen V was released only three years ago. In Japan. Everywhere else has only seen it for 2½ years.

**H:** People were complaining that Gen IV took too long.

**K:** At least you guys put it on the 3DS. *whispers* Finally.

**H:** Hey, by the time we developed the game, the 3DS hadn't been out yet. And we couldn't put the sequels on it either; it just wouldn't have been a complete generation if it was on two systems.

**K:** Yeah, who cares about innovation in a series? Just keep it all the same. Is that your mission statement or something?

**H:** So we haven't made any major changes to the formula. Some people would look at that as congruency. *to himself* And look who I'm talking to.

**K:** Are you saying that we should just keep our series the same every time we do something new.

**H:** Oh, trust me, even we on the Pokémon side know that we've milked the whole "different continuity" thing dry. But would it hurt to at least keep things consistent while you're doing it?

**K:** So _Frontier_ introduced a new story element.

**H:** Actually, you guys started it with your D-Powers and card games. And the absence of reforming after death. And let's face it, _Adventure 02_ waited until season's end before things took a turn for the worse. You guys barely made it to half the season.

** K: **Wouldn't that be the pot calling the kettle _black?_ Yeah, you see what I did there? Black? As in your game? Your character's name in the manga?

**H:** Your point?

**K:** Your generation really ramped things up. The story setup was way too different than what your fans were used to.

**H:** Weren't you just complaining about how we keep things the same?

**K:** …Well… Yeah… But then the sequels come out and we're back to the same old stuff. You got an argument for that?

**H:** …Touché.

**That's all from me, but I would love to hear your opinions on the matter. Pokemon X and Y. Digimon Fusion. You excited? Scared? Happy? Disappointed? Indifferent? I mean, I plan on doing one more round regarding these, so some new material might be good for me.**

**Oh, and remember to check out my DA account. Again, nothing special yet, but just wait.**

**This is CF signing out.**


End file.
